Black Widow
by ephiny63
Summary: COMPLETE! my Wee!Chester series. After Wake Up Daddy, John settles the boys into a nice house in a new town, but the lady down the street has other ideas for the Winchester family. Will John lose it again with the boys or will he listen to them in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Black Widow or Black Demon?**

**A new Supernatural Story**

**Disclaimer** Nope not mine, sigh even with Jensen visiting Australia at the moment, he is not being held here against his will in any way shape or form until we get the rest of season three. Ah did I say that??? Memo to self: now just to get the plan organised to get Jared here also ...

Thanks Channel 10 for bringing Jensen to our distant shores to promote Supernatural big time!!

Another Wee!Chester story, Sam is four and Dean is eight.

S---------D

**Chapter One: When Daddy met Sally.**

The rumbling of a classic car broke the quiet of the streets of another small town, in yet another state, the name of which escapes the driver. But it was early Sunday morning, the streets void of traffic, the only movements stray pieces of paper blowing across the asphalt. A weary man yawned, scrubbed his two day growth and glanced at the sleeping children on the back seat.

Finally, he reached his destination and pulled the lumbering beast to a stop, the small box house nestled in the centre of an overrun garden and on the edge of the woods away from the main population. Sliding silently from the front seat he stood, stretched and went in search of the key left for him in anticipation of the early morning arrival.

Unlocking the front door he went inside to check out the house, surprisingly it was neat and clean. Fully furnished with a comfortable lounge suite surrounding a small colour television in the living room. The kitchen bright and airy with yellow and white lace curtains fluttering at the windows, was welcoming. A breakfast bar sat low enough for the children to access without worry. A small round table with four chairs nestled in a bright windowed nook on the other side of the room. A door leading to an enclosed veranda and small backyard. It was almost too perfect to be true. Upstairs he found two bedrooms, one with twin single beds, the other a king size bed and ensuite bathroom.

After unloading their bags he picked his smallest son up and carried him effortlessly inside and up to the bedroom, laying him on the bed furtherest from the door, hurrying back he found a sleepy and half awake eight year old staring at him with barely concealed confusion and annoyance. 'Dad?'

'Hey kiddo it's early want to stay asleep for a while?'

'Sammy?'

'Already upstairs asleep.'

'Okkies.' Dean let his father pick him up and carry him upstairs, 'just don't tell Sammy you carried me.' He whispered smothering a yawn as his eyes slid shut again and he rested his head on his father's broad shoulders.

A striking looking woman stood across the road watching the small family settle into the rental house. In a town so small as Angelville, where everyone knows everyone and you're not considered a local unless your family dates back as far as the founding town-fathers of the hamlet. She hummed to herself as she sat on the fence and kicked her legs, admiring her shining black shoes in the early morning sunlight. She thoroughly enjoyed the show playing out in front of her. The father, tall and broad-shouldered, with dark hair and smouldering eyes, carried his sons with infinite care and there was no sign of any mother, in fact there was nothing feminine around them at all.

Sliding from the fence, she straightened her skirt and brushed her long auburn hair over her shoulder. She glided across the road and hovered near the gate just as the man came out to finish unloading his car.

'Morning,' she smiled prettily, 'you the new neighbours?'

'John, John Murphy.' He introduced himself with the name he knew the house was booked under.

'Why hello John, John Murphy ... my name is Sally Black.'

'Nice to meet you Sally, if you don't mind I had better keep going, got two small boys asleep for now.'

'I understand perfectly, I live just down the street, three houses down.' Sally waved as she kept walking down the street, swinging her hips in a perfect fluidity of movement.

John watched her move off, his gaze fixed on those hips, startled into movement when he heard the movement and sounds of little feet padding along the floor boards, the quiet Sunday morning was now officially over.

'Daddy?' Sleepy-eyed Sammy sat on the bottom stair, his fair hair tousled and cheeks still pink, 'where we daddy?'

'This is where we're going to stay for a little while Sammy, remember Pastor Jim found it for us.'

'Pastie Jim? Okkies, Deanie still sleepin,' Sammy yawned, 'Sammee hungy daddy, want charms.'

'Okay kiddo just let daddy finish unpacking the car then we'll get some breakfast.'

Sammy nodded his head and smiled up at his father, 'we got yard?'

'Yep we sure do this time Sammy, no motel for now.'

'Can we get our puppy now?'

'No Sammy, not yet.' John sighed, the stock standard question from Sammy for the last six months, everytime they stopped somewhere.

'Daddy why's that lady there?' Sammy asked staring out of the front door.

'What lady Sammy?' John picked the small boy up and looked over the fence line to where their new neighbour stood leaning against her fence. 'Her name is Miss Black.' John answered absently. 'Come on sport let's go wake that brother of yours up.'

John looked at the woman once again and then shut the door, over the past few months, he has really tried to be more of a father and less of a hunter with his children. Coming so close to losing them both, at his own hands terrified him, but also made him realise just what a joy his two boys were. Different in so many ways but little Sammy has started mimicking his brother in everything. Already trying to be just like Dean, 'monkey see, monkey do, I guess.' John mused tossing Sammy in the air and then slinging him over his shoulder, the small boy dissolving into fits of giggles.

'Gee Dad can the noise, a guy can't sleep round here.' A disgruntled voice came from the bedroom.

'Deanie wake.' Sammy squealed squirming out of his father's grip to go and jump on Dean's bed. 'Come on Deanie, daddy's got charms.'

'Gross Sammy, wipe ya nose.' Dean whined as Sammy slobbered over him. 'Dad I think Sammy went and got himself broken.'

'Why's that son?'

'Coz he's too gross to be cute little Sammy now.'

'You were like that at his age.' John laughed watching Sammy's antics as he tried to hug and kiss his big brother. As much as Sam was tactile and sensitive, Dean was more standoffish and less likely to cuddle unless under extreme duress.

'Charms.' Sammy announced bouncing on the bed, 'Sammee want charms Deanie.'

'Dean, I'll start breakfast if you get Sammy dressed.'

'Gee thanks Dad give me the fun job.' Dean groused as he climbed off his bed and glared at the giggling toddler in front of him.

'Chase Deanie.'

'No chase Deanie.'

'Why?' Sam pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

'Time to get dressed Sammy.'

'Why?'

'Coz you gotta get outta your pyjamas and get dressed.'

'Why?'

'Coz Dad said I had to get you dressed.'

'Why?'

'Sammy, come on don't you want breakfast?'

'Why?'

'Geeze Sammy, come on or I'll get Dad.' Dean threatened catching his squirming brother he managed to dress him in his denim overalls and long-sleeved T-shirt. 'You swallowed worms or something Sammy.'

'Why?'

'Coz you're so darned wriggly.' Dean let his brother lose, and then quickly dressed himself before chasing Sammy downstairs. Both boys freezing when they heard their Dad talking to someone else. A lady's voice filtered through the downstairs area, she had a strange shrill laugh, the sound made Sammy hide behind his brother and to latch on to the back of his shirt.

'Don' like her Deanie.' Sammy whispered, 'she stares.'

'Sammy?' Dean turned to look down at his brother's face, the sudden paleness and distant look in the jade green eyes was enough for Dean to sit on the step next to Sammy and to listen to his intuitive brother. After their run-in with the ghosts of two little boys who wanted to hurt them and their Dad, Dean learnt to take notice of Sam and his feelings about people and strange things.

'She stared at daddy.' Sammy started to pout again, 'she looked funny.'

'Funny how Sammy?'

'Glowy funny.' Sam said, 'Sammee hungy Deanie.'

'Let's go, just stay behind me okay Sammy?'

'Okkies Deanie.' Sammy sniffed and tightened his grip on Dean's shirt as they stood up and made their way to the kitchen. Both stood in the doorway with wide-eyed stares and open mouths, they gazed around at the bright and family-style kitchen and liked it immediately but then they saw the woman standing so close to their father, sipping coffee.

'Boys this is Miss Black she lives just down the road a bit, Sally these are my boys, Dean and little Sammy.'

'Not lil Sammee.' Sammy dropped his lip even further and hid completely behind his brother.

'Ah that's right Sammy's a big boy now.' John laughed, a deep throaty clear laugh that neither of the boys had heard in a long time. 'Hop up to the table, I have the charms already for the two of you.'

'Kay Dad.' Dean mumbled and guided his smaller brother to the seat furtherest away from the creepy lady and their weird acting Dad.

The brothers ate quietly watching their father flirt with the strange lady with red hair and blue eyes. He laughed and talked with her as though they were the only ones there, sipping coffee and sharing toast.

'Don' like her Deanie.' Sammy whispered again pushing away his half-finished bowl of Lucky Charms, 'Sammee wanna go play.'

'Kay Sammy, Dad?'

'What is it Dean?' John snapped and then immediately regretted his tone and went to crouch down in front of his boys, 'what's the matter sport?'

'Sammy and me are gonna go play outside for a while.' Dean said in a quiet low voice, glancing at the smiling woman over his father's shoulder, 'Sammy has a funny feeling bout her.' Dean whispered just loud enough for John to hear.

'Does he?' John cocked his head for a second and regarded his youngest son's innocent face, 'like last time?'

'Yeah Dad, she scares him.'

'Take him outside and play.' John said standing up he turned to the woman with a strange look on his face, 'now Dean.'

'Dad?'

'I'll be fine, just go outside and play.'

Dean took his brother's hand and slowly walked outside, glancing over at his Dad and Miss Black. Just as he was, about to shut the door Dean looked up and stared at her eyes as they flashed bright red like blood and then back to their ice blue. Shivering suddenly Dean had an urge to get Sammy away from the house and that lady.

'So what do you want Sally?' John asked casually packing up the breakfast dishes.

'I don't know what you mean John, I'm just being a good neighbour and getting to know you.' Her eyes blazing with anger she picked up her bag and strode over to John, 'you are such a tease John Murphy.' She purred reaching up she cupped his face with her hands and pulled him down to meet her lips.

Gasping for breath John felt his knees buckle, as she let go of his face, blew him a kiss and stepped over his unconscious body. She stood watching the boys playing quietly in the backyard, her eyes flashed red again before she turned and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Widow or Black Demon?**

**A new Supernatural Story**

**Disclaimer** Nope not mine, sigh just my own weird and evil imagination.

**Another Wee!Chester story**, Sam is four and Dean is eight.

**Chapter Two: Daddy's New Obsession**

S--------D

John opened his eyes and blinked furiously trying to clear his focus, slowly his sight cleared and he stared up at the two pale and frightened faces of his sons.

'Dad you okay?' Dean asked fear evident in his voice.

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine.'

'You fell down daddy.' Sam said with a serious expression on his little face, 'you got owie?'

'Nah Sammy I'm tough.' John grunted out but seriously doubted his own words.

'What happened dad?' Dean asked helping his father to sit up.

'N-not sure kiddo probably just tripped over my big feet.'

Dean stared at his father in disbelief, his dad was the best hunter in the world, and he didn't trip over his own feet, no matter how big. 'You kay to get up?'

'Yeah son I'm fine.' John pushed himself up and leant against the wall for a few moments until the dizziness passed.

'Where lady go daddy?' Sam asked looking around nervously.

'Sally went home boys.' John answered a little gruffer than he wanted to sound. 'She's alright.'

'Sammee don' like her.' Sammy pouted, 'she glowed.'

'Sammy there's nothing wrong with her, she's just trying to make us feel welcome.'

'Dad, member what you promised?' Dean's eyes narrowed suspiciously, as his stare bored a hole into his father's head. 'That you would listen to Sammy from now on.'

'I know son, but there's nothing wrong with Sally, she's really nice.' John said, as he lurched into the kitchen looking for something for his killer headache.

'Dad.' Dean persisted, 'you said ...'

'Don't sass me Dean, I said that she is fine and that is it, your brother just has an overactive imagination.' John yelled angrily, 'take Sam upstairs and stay in your room for the rest of the afternoon.'

'But dad.'

'I said go Dean now.' John barked, his head throbbed unmercifully and for some reason just seeing his sons made it worse.

Dean closed his mouth gave his father a hard stare before he took his small brother's hand and led him upstairs away from their weird acting dad.

'Deanie?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'Hows come daddy mad?' Sammy asked sniffing, 'Sammee been bad again?'

'Naw, he's just being a silly daddy.' Dean said with a heavy sigh, 'how about we play a game?'

'Sammee wants to play.' The toddler clapped happily.

'Kay we play army men you member how Sammee?'

'Uhhuh ... Deanie?'

'Yeah Sammee?'

'Daddy like ... lady bad Deanie.' Sammy tried to get the words out but he couldn't work out exactly what he wanted to say.

'Yeah I know Sammy, so let's say she's the bad guy and our army gotta get her.'

'Kay Deanie, Sammee loves you.'

'Love you too Squirt.' Dean mumbled, 'kay ready to shoot the bad guy?' Dean made the noises of a machine gun, attacking Sam with tickles to match making Sammy squeal in delight.

'Enough of the noise.' John yelled from the doorway, startling both boys they looked up staring at the father breathlessly 'I don't want to hear another sound out of either of you.'

'But dad we're just ...'

'No ... more ... noise ... Dean what do I have to do to make you understand that?' John stepped closer to the small children with a menacing look on his face.

'Nothin' dad, we'll can it.' Dean said dropping his gaze to the floor but surreptitiously moving between John and Sam.

'I don't want to see or hear you two until supper.' John snapped turning to leave the room.

'But we aint had lunch yet dad.' Dean whispered freezing when he saw his father stop and turn around slowly, the look on his face made both boys move backwards in fear; memories of recent events too fresh in the young minds.

Taking a deep breath John strode out of the room, slammed and locked the door behind him before he staggered and just made it to his own room before collapsing on his bed, he had just locked his boys in their room with no lunch or anything. 'What have I done?' He whispered aloud fighting the pervasive lethargy descending over him, slowly he sat up and decided to go apologise to his sons and maybe take them to McDonalds for lunch to make it up to them. Feeling a little better after making the decision John went to go to the boys when he heard the doorbell. Heaving a deep breath John squashed the annoyance he felt at the interruption to his decision to apologise.

'Sally?' John blinked at the woman in shock, 'sorry I wasn't expecting you back today.'

'I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight, a welcome to the neighbourhood dinner?' Sally cooed, reaching up she brushed her hand down the side of his face. 'It doesn't have to be a late night.'

John felt the tingling from her touch and nodded smiling, 'sounds good.'

'Fine I'll see you in a short while.'

'Thanks Sally.' John said waving her off, turning he stared at the upper level with a thoughtful look on his face.

S---------D

'Deanie Sammee gotta potty.' Sammy cried his face screwing up with the pain of his full bladder. 'Gotta go Deanie.'

'Where are you dad?' Dean muttered hurrying over to the door he tried to open it but found it locked. 'Dad!' he yelled kicking at the door, 'Dad open up.'

'Deanie.' Sammee sobbed, slowly Dean turned around to see Sam standing in a puddle with large tears running down his face, his cheeks pink with shame. 'Sammee had a acciden'.'

'Ah Sammy it's okay.' Dean said going to pick up his distraught brother mindful of the puddle on the floor and his wet overalls, 'let's get you cleaned up.'

'Daddy gonna be mad with Sammee.' Sammy hiccuped, 'Sammee sowree.'

'I know Sammy, I know it's gonna be fine.' Dean muttered angrily glaring at the locked door, 'not your fault, daddy's just bein' dumb.'

'Aw Deanie?'

'Nah he is, coz he locked a toddler in a room without a potty.' Dean snapped putting Sam down he went back to the door and stared at the lock.. 'So I saw dad do this...' Dean tried to pick the lock, it looked so easy when dad did it. 'Okay can you start to get undressed for me Sammy?' He finally asked after three attempts to unlock the door.

Sammy nodded and he fumbled on the buckles on his overalls, managing to get his arm out on one side and then the other finally got out, he let the soiled clothes drop to the floor with a loud wet plop. Shivering slightly he pulled his Transformer undies off and tossed them on his overalls, 'c-cold Deanie.'

'Hang on squirt.' Dean pulled a towel out of the laundry hamper and wrapped it around Sammy's waist, trying to dry him off as best as he could. 'Okkies Sammy up on the bed and I'll find ya some new jocks.'

'Formers peaze Deanie.'

'Okay I think that there's one more pair, lucky you're potty trained.' Dean muttered rummaging through Sam's few pairs of clean underwear, he found a pair of blue ones with Optimus Prime on them. 'Here we go.'

Sammy sat quietly letting Dean dress him again, his gaze kept drifting to the puddle on the floor, 'Daddy gonna get mad at Sammee.'

'Nah, anyway it's his fault, you can't hang on forever.'

'Bout you Deanie?'

'Ah I'm fine Sammy.' Dean squirmed a little and then returned to dressing his brother, 'how bout we get a book and read it while we wait?'

'Okkies? Cat in Hat?' Sammy clapped his hands in excitement.

'What again?'

'Uhhuh peaze Deanie.'

'Okay, okay Sammy sit still.' Dean sighed climbing off the bed he found the requested book before clambering back up next to Sam and spreading the throw rug over their knees. Fifteen minutes later both boys curled up around each other and fell asleep the book still between them.

S---------D

John sat perched on the edge of Sally's sofa and sipped his coffee while watching her move around the living room. He desperately tried to remember what he left behind, he had something important to do, but everytime Sally looked at him he forgot everything.

'You've never married Sally?' He asked hating the catch in his voice; he sounded like a love-sick schoolboy.

'No, no just never met Mister Right though I haven't given up looking.' She smiled coyly. 'I would like to have children one day.'

'Yeah having kids is ... Oh my God, fuck I have to Sally, I'm sorry I have to leave.'

'What is it John?' Sally silently berated herself she slipped up and mentioned children.

'I-I have to go.' John got up so quickly he knocked the coffee table and nearly sent it flying, 'sorry Sally maybe another night.' He said as he ran for the front door. 'How could you have been so stupid John Winchester.' He grumbled as he ran down the footpath to his front door. His heart thudded against his chest wall, as he skidded to a halt at the bottom of the stairs. He couldn't hear any noises from anywhere in the house, 'Dean? Sam?' He ran up the stairs two at a time and felt physically ill when he realised that the door was locked, still locked even after all of the afternoon and most of the evening. 'Ah boys I am so sorry.' John whispered; he cleared his throat, and he tried to pull himself together unlocked the door. The dark room stunned him for a second and slowly he lifted his hand to turn the light on. His gaze rested on the two sleeping children cuddled tightly against each other, both with tear-stained faces and reddened cheeks. A book still open by their legs, slowly John let his gaze roam around the room, letting it rest on the damp towel, the pile of Sammy's clothes and the telltale signs of a puddle on the floor.

'Boys?' John said softly going to sit on the edge of the bed. 'Dean? Sammy?'

'Dad?' Dean blinked and looked up at his father, 'what?'

'I am so sorry kiddo I didn't mean to leave you and Sammy up here for so long.'

'Where did ya go dad?' Dean asked between yawns.

'I ah ... Sally invited me to her place, I have no ... I don't know how I forgot you.'

'You scared Sammy dad, and, and he couldn't hold it all day.'

'Sammy?'

'He had a big accident dad, speaking of which.' Dean shot out of the bed and ran to the bathroom in the hallway. John ran his hands over his face and tried to stop the tears from running over.

'Daddee?' Sammy's sleepy voice broke through his self-recriminations, 'where Deanie?'

'He'll be back in a minute Sammy, daddy is sorry.'

'What for?' Sammy yawned and rolled over to go back to sleep, 'Sammee sleepee.'

'Sorry that I didn't get back to you before you had your potty accident.'

'I sowree daddy.' Sammy shot up with tears falling down his cheeks again, 'Sammee sowree.'

'Ah Sammy no don't cry, it wasn't your fault.' John cradled the boy close to him, 'daddy's sorry.'

'Dad?' Dean stood next to his father, 'it's late and Sammy needs his sleep.'

'Huh? Oh yeah sure kiddo, but first I think you two need something to eat.' John said choking back more tears of shame, 'how about some sandwiches and milk?'

'Sammy?' Dean looked at his brother and ignored the pained expression on his father, he was still mad with him, 'you wanna eat or go back to sleep?'

'Sammee hungy.' Sam decided with a small nod of his head, 'Deanie?'

'Yeah come on squirt let's go and get some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.'

'Wif the crus off? Sammee don' like the crus.' Sam climbed out of the bed and padded out of the room close to his brother's side, he chatted about bread crusts, as they went downstairs to the kitchen. John shook his head and slowly went about cleaning up the mess on the floor, depositing Sammy's soiled clothes in the hamper at the top of the stairs, the sweet-acidic smell of urine permeated through the area. Opening the window slightly John decided to air the room while they ate to see if that would make the smell go.

When he got to the kitchen, he found Dean and Sam sitting up at the bench both with a sandwich and glass of milk, 'thanks Dean.' John said slowly trying to gauge Dean's mood, 'want me to fix another one for you?'

'Nah I'm good dad.' Dean said still unable to meet his father's direct stare, 'so was it good at Sally's?'

'No, not really we just talked a little.' John admitted, he still couldn't work out why he would go there and forget about the boys.

'Oh, so talkin' to her is more important to ya than me and Sammy?' Dean said in a low flat voice.

'No, no Dean God it's not like that.' John snapped, he had a major headache just starting behind his eyes, he felt tired and guilty as all hell and now Dean wanted to act like the grown up. 'You're only eight years old Dean, quit trying to be the father.'

'Someone has to.' Dean muttered, 'come on Sammy let's get you in your jammies and into bed.'

'Dean.' John said grabbing Dean's arm tightly as the boy went to walk past him.

'Ow dad, let go.' Dean struggled but his father squeezed even more. 'Dad you're hurtin' me.'

'I screwed up Dean, but that is no excuse for you to disrespect me.' John snarled pulling Dean towards him, 'do I make myself clear?'

'Dad?' Dean's bright green eyes grew wider and darker with fear, 'dad you're hurtin' me bad.'

John shook his head and winced with the sudden spiking pain behind his eyes, letting Dean go he staggered backwards unsure of what just happened. Blinking he stared down at the horrified looks on his children's faces, the panic and absolute fear of their father. 'Dean?'

'I'm alright Sir.' Dean sniffed rubbing his already bruising bicep. 'We'll go to bed now Sir.'

'N-night.' John muttered as he staggered to the table and sank down on one of the chairs holding his head in his hands. Dean and Sam stood staring at the father for a few more minutes before turning and making their way to their bedroom without making any more noise than necessary.

'Deanie?' Sammy whispered after he climbed up onto his bed, 'you got owie?'

'Ah I'll be fine Sammy, you want me to sleep with you tonight?'

'Sammee wants Deanie to.' Sammy nodded his head and moved over to make room for Dean, 'I's sowree daddy got mad at ya Deanie.'

'Why are you sorry Sammy? You didn't do anything.'

'Daddee got mad wif Sammee coz made mess.' Sammy sniffed back the tears once again, 'Sammee be good.'

'Ah Sammy it wasn't you, dad's just being weird at the moment.' Dean pulled his shirt off to inspect the bruise forming on his upper arm, 'dang it dad.'

'Deanie hurt.' Sammy cried when he saw the purple mark on Dean's pale flesh, 'Daddy hurt Deanie.'

'No, no Sammy, hey listen to me I'm fine alright and dad just had a bad day so don't worry bout it.' Dean consoled his brother pulling him tight against his chest, 'but member Sammy we don't tell anyone our problems, we keep it in the family.'

'Uhhuh, coz we be Winch-chesters.' Sammee said proudly reaching up he gave Dean a kiss on the cheek and then settled down falling asleep on Dean's chest listening to the steady beat of his brother's heart.

'Ah Sammy it's okay.' Dean whispered as he laid there staring at the ceiling and listening to their father move around downstairs. An hour or so later, John came up and peered into the semi-dark room, Dean closed his eyes and pretended sleep not wanting to face his father again that night.

S-------D

Sally moved away from the window of the small house occupied by John Murphy and sons, a smile played on her full lips as she giggled softly, it was working perfectly. Soon she would groom John enough to start feeding off him and then get rid of the brats, so she could have easy access to a nice strong food source. Then again, she might keep the brats around, she can always train them.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Widow or Black Demon?**

**A new Supernatural Story**

**Disclaimer:** Nope not mine, sigh just my own weird and evil imagination.

**Another Wee!Chester story**, Sam is four and Dean is eight.

**Chapter Three: And Step-Mommy Makes Four**

Sammy and Dean sat at the breakfast table in silence, both barely touching their lucky charms, John sat on a stool at the bench sipping his coffee, unable to look at either boy without wanting to breakdown. He caught a glimpse of the bruise on Dean's arm when he was dressing and the guilt threatened to overwhelm him. He was doing it again, unable to control his temper and he hurt his son.

'Hurry up boys I have to get you to school and Sammy to day-care.'

'We're ready Sir.' Dean said picking up the unfinished cereal bowls and placed them on the sink, 'come on Sammy help me get your bag ready.'

'Sammee don' wanna go.' Sammy pouted, 'Sammee wanna stay wif Deanie.'

'Sorry little dude but you gotta go to Miss Janice's an I gotta go to school.' Dean said crouching down to meet Sam's sad gaze. 'Won't be for long an' then we can play armies.'

'Promise?'

'Pinkie swear.' Dean grinned crooking his little finger around Sam's.

'Pinkie swear.' Sammy mimicked his brother perfectly.

'You guys ready?' John interrupted their banter as he picked up the car keys and his jacket.

'Yes Sir.' Dean said taking Sam's hand in his he led his brother out to the car and strapped him into the booster seat, before scrambling in beside him, their father stood back and watched the boys when he saw Dean favour his bruised arm he visibly winced and hurried to climb in behind the wheel. The short drive to the day-care centre was silent and tense, the boys unsure how to act around their father, and their father unsure of how to apologise and to make up for hurting them yet again.

'Morning John.' Janice Shaw greeted the single father as he walked up the ramp carrying Sammy with Dean trailing behind.

'Morning Janice,' John said forcing a pleasant smile for the young woman, the gentleness of Sammy's carer was the first thing that John found comforting when he met Janice Shaw for the first time. The former kindergarten teacher set up a child minding centre in her own home after she lost her only child to cancer, now she cares for twelve children with the help of two others. The children ranged in age from six months to five. The young widow always had a smile and soft brown eyes that twinkled when she was around her children.

Janice held her hands out to Sammy who went to her instantly a dimpled grin her reward, 'Hi Miss Jan'ce.' He lisped giving her a hug, 'can I play wif Allie?'

'Yes sure Sammy she's already here.' Janice set the small boy down and watched as he gave his brother a big hug and kiss and then turned to his father and gave him a big hug before he took off with a wave calling out to his best friend Allie.

'How are you doing Dean?' She turned to Sam's older brother, he had already managed to endear himself to her completely with his serious attitude and sparkling jade green eyes.

'Fine thanks Miss Janice, doin' just fine.' He greeted her with a small grin, 'thanks for looking after Sammy.'

'My pleasure Dean, so John what time would you like to pick Sammy up this afternoon?'

'I'll pick Dean up at two thirty and then come and get Sammy.' John said as he glanced at his watch, 'come on dude or we're gonna be late.'

'Have a good day both of you.' Janice called after the father and son as they headed back to their car. She watched John carefully admiring his build and sigh those eyes and dimples. She could see just how handsome the two boys were going to be when they grew up by looking at their dad. She shook her head and went in to join her children, while her assistant Kelly fixed the fruit for the morning tea.

John walked Dean to his classroom, the silence had descended over the two as soon as they got back into the impala and headed towards Dean's school. Now standing outside the room John hesitated and crouched down in front of his eldest. 'Dean ... listen son what happened yesterday I am so sorry, and I promise it won't happen again.'

'Then how come you won't listen to Sammy when you promised?' Dean said not willing to let his father off the hook just yet.

'I dunno what happened, but I know it won't happen again sport okay?'

'Kay dad.' Dean nodded fidgeting with his backpack. 'So you gonna pick us up?'

'Yep, I have some research to do at the library and then I'll come and get you first and then Sammy.'

'Kay dad.'

'We might go out for an early dinner and movie tonight how's that?'

'Sure dad that'll be great.' Dean smiled and gave his dad a quick kiss on the cheek before he strutted into the classroom like he owned it.

S-------D

John pulled up outside the house and went to get his research papers already done to work on even further at the library. Pausing briefly for a cup of coffee he went through his notes on the next hunt before stuffing them into a satchel and headed out the door.

'Hey John.' Sally called as she sauntered down the footpath. 'You going out?'

'Ah yeah gotta do some work.' John mumbled, a blush staining his weathered cheeks, 'look Sally about last night.'

'Perfectly fine, are the boys alright?'

'Yeah, yeah they're fine.' John scowled at the woman, something felt so wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it, 'ah sorry I have to cut this short but I really do have to get going.'

'Mind if I get a ride into town with you?' Sally flashed him a bright toothy smile, 'I have so many jobs to do and my car won't start.'

'Sure, jump in.' John said although he immediately regretted it, as he slid in behind the wheel he glanced sideways at his passenger, his eyes roving over the sculptured leg to where the hem of her short, short skirt started, to her low cut top and perfectly made up face and styled hair. 'You're looking all ... dressed up.'

'Why thank you John, it was just so hot today I couldn't bare wearing anything else.' Sally said as she twisted slightly to face him, 'thank you again for the ride.' Reaching across the bench seat, she ran a finger down his cheek and then tangled it in the ends of his hair. 'Do you have time for a coffee before you start work?'

'Huh?' John blinked and then swerved to right the car as it started to veer to the shoulder of the bend, 'yeah a coffee would be good.'

'So where are you off to?'

'Gotta go and do some research in the library.' John admitted tonelessly, 'pretty important.'

'Oh okay, well I don't want to distract you.' Sally pouted prettily and ran her hand down his thigh.

'No, no you're no distraction believe me.'

S--------D

Sammy snuggled against Janice and sniffed back his tears, all of the other children had gone home with their mommies and daddies but his hadn't come to pick him up and he wasn't answering any phone calls.

'Sh it's alright Sammy, I'm sure your daddy will be here very soon.' Janice tried to comfort the distraught toddler.

'Wan' Deanie.' Sammy mumbled and pressed his face harder against her side. 'Sammee wan' Deanie.'

The sound of soft footfalls on the ramp had Sammy snapping his head up in expectation, Janice picked him up and went to see who it was. She opened the door to discover a pale-faced, sweaty and panting Dean. 'Oh Dean sweety are you alright?'

'Yeah sorry Ma'am I got here as soon as I could.'

'Deanie.' Sammy squealed and twisted out of his carer's arms and launched himself at his brother, 'Sammee scared.'

'Sh hey runt it's okay, I'm here now.' Dean soothed his brother, 'sorry Miss Janice I dunno what happened to dad.'

'That's okay Dean, how about I drive you guys home and see if we can find your dad?' Janice said picking up her bag and car keys, 'I'm sure he'll have a good reason, maybe your car broke down.'

'Hey no disrespectin' ya Miss Janice but the impala don' breakdown.' Dean declared with a serious look on his face.

'Okay, and there's no disrespect there Dean.' Janice chuckled, 'so how about we get going?'

Janice drove the boys slowly back to their house all of the time looking for any signs of the big black classic car. As they pulled into the driveway, she caught the looks of disappointment on the small faces and her heart melted. 'I'm sorry guys it looks like he's not here, do you want to come back to my place and wait?'

'Nah it's okay, it's gettin' late and Sammy needs his bath and stuff we'll be okay dad's prob'ly on his way now.'

'Dean I don't want to leave you alone, how about I come in and help you bath Sammy?'

'Ew no, no Miss Jan'ce you girl.' Sammy screwed his nose up and shuddered, 'Sammee don' wan' girls.'

'Okay so how about I fix something for you guys to eat while you have your baths?'

'Hmm okay I guess.' Dean said unsure of how his father would react when he got home but then his dad did ditch them again.

Pulling out his key threaded on a leather thong from under his shirt Dean glanced around before he slid it into the lock and carefully stepped over the salt line, 'don't smudge the salt.'

'Salt?' Janice looked down at the small boys with a confused stare.

'Yeah, ah it helps keep ants out.' Dean shrugged and led the way back to the kitchen dumping their backpacks by the bottom of the stairs on his way. 'If you want you can make yourself a coffee or whatever.'

'Thanks Dean.' Janice ruffled the boy's hair affectionately, 'what are you having for your dinners tonight?'

'Umm I think that there's hot dogs and stuff.' Dean blushed and went to the fridge, embarrassed at the affection shown by Janice.

'Deanie gotta go.' Sammy's plaintive wail made both Janice and Dean giggle breaking the awkward silence. 'Sammee gotta go now.'

'Coming Sammy, thanks Miss Janice.' Dean smiled and then ran to help his brother.

Janice watched the boys as they inhaled their food with amusement, the bond between them was amazing, although her worry about their absentee father blurred any happiness.

'Dean is there anyone you know who you could ring to find out about your dad?' She finally asked trying to sound casual.

'Huh? I guess there's uncle Bobby, or Pastor Jim but they's not near here.' Dean said, 'we'll be fine Miss I'm sure Dad'll be here soon.'

'Perhaps ...' before Janice could finish her line of thought the telltale sounds of the impala roared up near the house.

'That's dad.' Dean grinned weakly at the woman, 'thanks for stayin' with us.'

'My pleasure Dean, Sammy are you alright?'

'Yeah Sammee okkies.' Sammy nodded but kept his stare fixed on his food a sad look on his face.

'He's prob'ly tired.' Dean reassured the woman, 'been a long day.'

'Boys you home?' John's loud voice echoed through the small house, 'Dean? Sammy?'

'In the kitchen dad.' Dean answered.

'I'm sorry guys ...' John started and then stopped when he saw Janice Shaw sitting with the boys at the table. 'Miss Shaw?'

'I brought the boys home and thought it would be best to stay with them until you got home.' Janice rose and picked up her bag and keys, 'now you are I'll be going.'

'Don' go Miss.' Sammy cried jumping up he wrapped his arms around her legs, 'Sammee wan' Miss.'

'Aw Sammy I'll see you on Friday okay?' Janice said bending down to look at him, 'how about you go and play with Dean?'

'Kay.' Sammy pouted and hurried after his brother completely ignoring his father.

'Look Miss Shaw I appreciate you looking after Dean and Sammy.' John started, 'I got caught up and wasn't near a phone ...'

'That's fine John, I'm just glad to see you home safe, and please it's Janice.' She broke in on his panicked ramble, 'I'll see you on Friday.'

'Friday?'

'Sam's next scheduled day at the centre, are you alright John you look a little piqued.'

'I'm fine, it's just been a long day.'

'Okay well say goodnight to the boys for me and I'll see you Friday.'

'Thanks again Miss ... I mean Janice.' John shook her hand and guided her to the front door, watching as she carefully stepped over the salt line.

'Dean told me that it stops ants.' Janice said glancing at his curious look, 'think I might try it myself.'

After Janice left John sat down on the bottom step and held his aching head in his hands, he had no recollection of the afternoon, actually for most of the day. He remembered dropping the boys off, coming home to get the paperwork, giving Sally a ride into town and that was it.

'Dad you okay?' Dean asked, putting a comforting hand on his father's shoulder, 'you don' look so hot.'

'Yeah dude I'm fine, just got a headache.'

'Again?' Dean frowned and put his hand on his father's forehead, 'maybe you comin' down with something?'

'Nah I'm tough.' John gave Dean a watery smile, 'where's your brother?'

'He wanted to go to bed.' Dean said evasively, not wanting to upset his dad again, 'he had a long day.'

'Yeah guess we all did dude.' John squeezed Dean's shoulder and then picked his son up, 'let's get you to bed too.'

'Sammy wants me to sleep in his room again.' Dean said softly waiting for his father to explode.

'Huh? Oh okay just for tonight then.' John said as he put his son in with his already sleeping baby boy, 'I am sorry about today Dean, promise it won't happen again.'

'Miss Janice is nice dad.' Dean yawned, 'she made us hot dogs.'

'That's good son, now you get some sleep too.' John brushed a kiss on Dean's forehead and then gave Sammy a gentle one on his cheek, 'sweet dreams guys, love you.'

S-------D

John sat staring at his half-finished glass of whiskey, his head felt like it was going to explode, that and the lethargy started to get to him, maybe he was coming down with something.

'What's wrong sweetheart?' a female voice came from behind him, spinning around John stared up at Sally dressed in a floor-length black nightgown and matching robe, the sheer fabric clinging to all of the right places.

'Sally what?'

'John darling what's wrong? Are you alright?'

'What are you doing here?'

'Why John it's our wedding night ... how could you forget?' She pouted as she slipped down onto the sofa and draped herself over the soft cushions, 'remember lover we got married this afternoon?'

'M-married?' John blinked and winced as the pain spiked behind his eyes again.

S-------D

Dean and Sam stared sullenly at the intruder in their all-male household as they sat at the table for breakfast, 'where's dad?' Dean demanded refusing to break his staring match with her.

'Having a shower, we wanted to tell you two together.' Sally said as she placed two bowls of cereal in front of the youngsters.

'Tell us what?'

'You guys are up early.' John said as he strode into the kitchen and went straight to Sally giving her a kiss.

'What's going on Dad?' Dean asked his level gaze flickering between the two adults, his dad was acting seriously weird now.

'Boys I'd like you to meet your new mother.' John beamed wrapping an arm around Sally's waist.

'New what?' Dean yelled jumping off his chair he sent it flying, 'dad what are you on?'

'That's enough Dean, now I want you to respect Sally, she's your new mother ... we got married yesterday.'

'So while Sammy and me were waiting all afternoon for you, you got married?' Dean demanded suddenly sounding more like an adult than an eight year old.

'Watch your tone son.' John growled.

'We don't want another mother.' Dean yelled angrily not wanting to hear what his father had to say.

'I said enough Dean now you apologise right this instant.' John grabbed his eldest son and shook him hard.

'Daddy!' Sammee screamed his eyes wide with fear as he watched Dean bounce helplessly in his father's strong grip. 'Daddy don' hurt Deanie. Sammee scared.'

'Sammy?' John blinked and carelessly dropped Dean onto the floor, immediately Sammy ran to his brother's side and refused to look at his father. 'Sammy Dean's fine.'

'No ... you hur' Deanie.' Sammy cried, 'you meanie.'

'Sammy that's enough sassing, get up Dean.' John ordered trying to take back control of the out-of-control situation. 'Both of you say sorry to Sally.'

'No.' Dean ground out as he stood up and pushed Sammy behind him, 'she is not our mother.'

John's hand connected with Dean's face before anyone could register what was happening, the strike leaving a red hand-shaped mark on his pale cheek, choking back a sob Dean grabbed his brother's hand and ran upstairs refusing to respond to his father's futile apology. It was happening all over again.

'Sammee scared Deanie.' The three year old sobbed as he looked at the bruise forming on his big brother's cheek, 'Deanie got owie.'

'It's gonna be okay Sammy, we'll work it out.' Dean hugged his brother close as they hid in Sammy's closet, hot tears ran down the eight year old's face as he comforted himself and his baby brother.

'Boys?' John's remorse filled voice filled the confined area of the closet but they remained silent both too scared to answer him. 'Dean? Sammy? I – I didn't mean ... oh God Dean I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you.' John wept standing in the centre of the room he gazed around trying to work out where they were. 'I don't know what happened downstairs but I promise I will never hurt you guys again.'

The closet door opened and Dean slowly stepped out into the room keeping Sammy firmly behind him, 'why dad?'

'I-I don't know Dean, I don't know why I ... oh God son.' John broke down when he saw the bruise on his son's face, the bruise he put there. 'I never wanted to hurt you again.'

'You did dad.' Dean shifted his feet and stared around the room, 'where's Sally?'

'She's gone back to her place for now.'

'Why did you marry her dad? You just met her.' Dean asked once again looking and sounding older than his tender years.

'I can't explain it Dean, I would if I could but I can't.'

'What if we go way from here?' Dean asked hope filling his eyes, 'we can pack the car and go see uncle Bobby.'

'What are you talking about Dean? Why would we want to leave?'

'Coz we don' like her dad.' Dean said, then he flinched as he watched the look on his father's face changed.

'Dean Winchester I will not have you sass me or your step-mother, now when she gets back I want you to show her respect.'

'What name did you use dad? I just wanna know if she's Murphy or Winchester?' Dean asked defiantly.

'Murphy of course.' John said and then stopped himself, his eyes widening as the realisation hit him.

'Did you tell her about the family business?'

'Dean you are an eight year old kid you don't ask those kind of questions.' John growled.

'Why?' Dean jutted his jaw out, almost daring his father to strike him again, John lifted his fist but stopped himself before he struck out again instead he turned on his heels and left the room, slammed the door and locked it behind him. Effectively trapping his sons once again in the room.

'Sammee don' like Daddee.' Sammy wailed from behind Dean's shaking form, 'Deanie I wanna go to Uncee Bobby.'

'So do I kiddo.' Dean wrapped his arm around Sammy's shoulders and hugged him tightly, he tried to fight back his tears but they fell heavily with no signs of stopping. 'Guess we're here for today.'

'Play wif Sammee?' Sammy looked up and gave Dean a tremulous smile showing his dimples, 'army?'

'Kay squirt.' Dean sniffed as he scrubbed at his nose with the back of his hands, 'let's get the bad guy lady.'

S-------D

Sally giggled and clapped her hands happily, it was working out better than she could ever hope. John would provide enough feed for quite a while and although she was tempted to snack on the offspring, she preferred to play with her prey first.

Dressing in a black sheath dress, she carefully applied her make up and styled her hair, 'Mrs John Murphy,' she sighed, 'or should I say Mrs John Winchester, hunters are so predictable.' Humming she finished dressing and then packed a bag to take to the Murphy house, she needed to keep the pretence up for just a while longer, weave her web tighter around her prey and then she could reap the rewards.

As she sat on the edge of her bed, Sally allowed herself to daydream, her mind wandered back to yesterday when she worked John into a frenzied state. The rest was easy, the marriage, fake legal documents, adoption papers for the two boys, it worked so beautifully. Her poisonous touch to bare skin was all it took to entice John, then a quick bite on his neck injecting enough venom to make him pliable and then she fed from him just enough to make him forget his offspring until they returned home.

Addicted to his strength and innate powers she revelled in the feeding, almost taking too much at one stage rendering him unconscious for a few minutes. Flicking her hair behind her ear Sally stood up, adjusted her figure hugging dress, slipped on her black pumps and then picked up her small overnight bag she sashayed out of her bedroom and towards her new family. In her mind, she was already rehearsing her talk at the funerals for her two young step-children and comforting words for John their grieved father.

Letting herself in through the back door, Sally put the special bottle of milk into the fridge, left her bag by the stairs and went in search of her new husband.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Black Widow or Black Demon

**Black Widow or Black Demon?**

**A new Supernatural Story**

**Disclaimer:** Nope not mine, sigh just my own weird and evil imagination.

**Another Wee!Chester story**, Sam is four and Dean is eight.

**Chapter Four: Don't Feel so Good Daddy**

Dean moaned softly and kicked his blankets off again, his small body ached and his head felt like someone was hitting him with a ton of hammers.

'Sammee scared Deanie.' Sammy cried moving closer to his brother, 'Deanie sick too?'

'Yeah guess so squirt,' Dean mumbled as he tried to keep his eyes open, 'dad?'

'Nahuh he not here gain, he wif her.'

'Sammy?'

'Daddee 'fers mommy Sally to us now Deanie.' Sammy cried his lower lip trembled uncontrollably. 'Daddee don' love Sammee and Deanie.'

'Ah yeah he does Sammy he just has to remember.' Dean reached over to hug his younger brother tightly, 'hey Sammy where you feelin' sick dude?'

'My tummee an' my head feels funny ... an-an all over.'

The door opened and bright light flooded the room, making the boys squint and to cry out in pain. 'Dean, Sam? Hey guys you both slept in this morning.' John went to the window and pulled the curtains wide open, both of the boys cried out again when the bright sunlight hit their sensitive eyes. 'Up and at em.'

'Don't feel so good daddy.' Dean said his voice raspy and weak.

'What's wrong with you two now?' John stared down at the boys, 'if you two are foxing again ...' Before John could continue Sammy sat up with a funny look on his face and then unable to stop himself, vomited violently – the projectile vomit landing squarely on John's lap. 'Sammy?'

'We're sick dad.' Dean snapped rubbing Sam's back trying to comfort the toddler, 'not foxin.'

'Well you had better stay where you are today then.' John sighed rubbing the fast-drying vomit from his jeans. 'I'll get you some milk to drink Dean.'

'Thanks dad.' Dean sank back on the pillows, his small face lost on the white pillowslips, except for the dark smudges under his eyes. 'Sammy might go better with water though.'

John stood up and stared down at his sons, how had he not noticed them getting sicker over the last few days? He let his thoughts wander back to the day when he married Sally and ended up hitting Dean, the next day both boys started to complain of being sick and he put it down to childish jealousy.

He found the thermometer and a bottle of children's paracetamol, and placed them on the tray with two glasses of milk and then hurried back upstairs. 

'What happened?' He asked incredulously as he watched Dean changing the sheets of his bed, the child could barely keep his eyes open let alone stand up.

'We were both sick gain.' Dean explained weakly, 'didn't wantcha to be mad.'

'Mad? Why would I be mad?'

'We didn't mean to make a mess.' Dean wept openly moving away from his father to stand in front of Sammy his fever-ridden eyes never leaving his father.

'All fixed boys now I both want you to take a tablet each and get some sleep.' John handed each boy a tablet and then their milk watching over them while they did as he ordered them, noting their grimaces with a smirk, neither of them liked the taste of the pills.

'Now hop in bed and try to get some sleep.' As he pulled the blankets up he tucked the boys in and sat on the edge of the bed, 'you guys sure you're feelin' okay? I can take you to the doctors.'

'Don't worry bout us dad.' Dean said John was unable to miss the flinch when he moved closer to his son. 'We'll be fine.'

'Now I have to go out for while, I'm leaving the phone by the bed just here with Uncle Bobby's and Pastor Jim's numbers on the pad next to it, but remember only in an emergency and not to play around.'

'Yes Sir.' Both pale-faced boys nodded and agreed with their father as they watched him get up and leave the room without looking back. From downstairs, they could hear the sounds of John and Sally laughing about something they couldn't quite understand.

A little while later Sammy heard, the impala rumble start and then pull away, 'Daddee?' Climbing down from the bed, he had to hold onto the bed for a few minutes and then shook his head, 'Daddee?' He muttered again and made his way downstairs, hot and sweaty he swayed and stared down the stairs suddenly they looked very high, 'Daddee ... Sammee wan' Daddee.' He wailed before he took a tentative step and his little legs wobbled and he gripped the balustrade tightly, heavy fat tears started to roll down his face as he attempted the next step when he missed it and slipped down the rest of them, landing hard on his right arm. 'Deanie!' Sammy screamed, 'Deanie! Sammee broked!'

Dean rolled weakly over onto his side and reached across the bed, noticing it was empty, 'Sammy?' he whispered hoarsely, slowly he lowered himself off the bed and staggered towards the stairs, 'Sammy?' 

'Deanie?' Sammy sobbed 'Sammee broked.' Carefully Dean made his way down the stairs to where he found Sammy lying curled up on a lower step, his right arm caught under him in an awkward position.

'Sammy? What happened?' Dean asked levering himself down to sit next to his baby brother but when he went to touch him Sammy started to cry even harder, 'aw squirt don' cry.'

'Daddee went way in 'pala, Sammee wan' Daddee.' Sammy hiccuped 'fell an Sammee broked.'

'Daddy went way?'

'Uhhuh Sammee heard 'pala vroom.' Sammy nodded solemnly 'hurts Deanie.'

'I know bud, I know it does.' Dean said with a grimace as a wave of cramps hit his stomach. 'argh.'

'De?'

'Gotta get Uncle Bobby.'

'Uncee Bobbee?' Sammy sniffled and nodded his approval.

'Can you get up squirt?'

'Fink so.' Holding tightly to Dean's hand Sammy managed to stand up, letting out a high pitched wail when he moved his fractured arm. 

'Sorry Sammy, I'm so sorry.' Dean started to cry when the pain in his belly made him double over. 'Argh hurts.'

'Don' worry De, Sammee make better.' Sammy sniffed back his tears and carefully holding his arm to his chest, he climbed the stairs back to the bedroom. After resting on the top step for a moment, Sammy managed to get up and made the arduous journey back to their room. 'Gotta make De better.' Sammee cried as he pulled the phone and the notepad down onto the floor and squatted in front of them. He stared at the notepad slowly spelling out 'Bobby' the way Dean taught him to, and then he found the same numbers on the phone that were scrawled under Bobby. 

'Hello?' A gruff voice made Sammy scared for a second until he remembered what he was doing.

'Uncee Bobby?' He whispered tentatively.

'Sammy is that you son?'

'Uhhuh.'

'Where's yer daddy?'

'Gone 'pala.' Sammy said, 'wif mommy Sally.'

'Who?'

'Mommy Sally.' Sammy sighed, 'Uncee Bobby?'

'Yeah little man?'

'Deanie got sick tummee an', an' Sammee broked.'

'Where's Dean Sammy?' Bobby his voice filled with instant worry.

'He got sick tummy an' stuck on stairs, Sammee fell an' got broked.'

'Where Sammy broken?'

'Arm don' do nufin but hurts.'

'Okay, Sammy this is very important can you carry the phone to where Deanie is?'

'Uhhuh, Sammee big boy.'

'You are, now I want you to keep talking to me while you take the phone to Deanie.'

'Kay, uncee Bobby?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'Sammee wan' Daddee but Daddee got bad lady now.' The four year old started to cry as he walked, he felt sick in his tummy and head and now his arm hurt. 'Sammee sleepee.'

'I know Sammy and you can rest as soon as you give Deanie the phone.' 

This time Sam lowered himself onto the top step, scooting his butt down the stairs one at a time, 'see Deanie Sammee back.' He hiccuped giving the phone to his barely conscious brother, 'uncee Bobby want you.'

'H-hello?'

'Dean son are you alright?'

'Uncle B-Bobby?' Dean felt the tears and fear was over him again, a small movement next to him found Sammy cuddled into his side sucking his thumb. 'Don't feel so good Uncle Bobby.'

'Dammit, where's that daddy of yours?'

'He went out with Sally.'

'Sammy mentioned a Sally who is she?' Bobby asked determined to keep Dean talking while he finished packing his duffle bag and get into his truck.

'Our new neighbour, daddy ... dad's been actin' weird again Uncle Bobby.' Dean felt so much better just talking to an adult who understands.

'What else can you tell me bout her son?' Bobby threw the truck into reverse and kicking up gravel peeled out onto the highway. Thankfully, he was not that far away and was planning to drop in on John and the boys for a few days anyway to see how things were going.

'Sammee says she's bad, got a funny light an' she wears black Uncle Bobby she's mean to me and Sammy and she makes daddy be mean to us too.'

'Dean ... you still there?' Bobby asked urgently pressing his foot down harder onto the accelerator, he could hear Sammy softly crying in the background but there was no other sound coming from the phone. 'Damn it, Dean?' 

S----------D

John stared at the woman sitting across the table from him, his meal barely touched in front of him as he nursed his beer, his head ached but not enough to make him feel sick or anything, it was more like a persistent thud behind his eyes. He knew that he had to be somewhere else, something important but everytime he thought that he could remember what it was, she laid a hand on his arm and his mind went blank again except for the strange ache that seemed to pulsate with her touch.

The shrill ringing of his cell phone broke into his internalising and with an apologetic smile answered it, wandering towards the front door.

'Where the fuck are you John Winchester?' Bobby's voice growled through the connection.

'Bobby?' John blinked his hand shaking as he held the phone, 'what is it?'

'Where the fuck are you?'

'Out ... why?'

'Do you know where your kids are? What is happening to them?'

'Kids? What are you talking about?'

'Your sons John, Dean and Sammy.' Bobby ground out the words, 'what the freaking hell is wrong with you?'

'Dean and Sammy?' John echoed rubbing his hand across his forehead trying to rid himself of the fogginess.

'Snap out of it John and git yourself home to your sons, I'm on my way there.'

'What's happened?' John asked as he ran out of the restaurant and stared around not knowing where he was.

'Dean's passed out and from what I can gather little Sammy fell down the stairs chasing after your sorry ass and sounds like he might have broken his arm.'

'His four how can ... oh God Bobby what have I done?' John found the impala he fumbled getting the key into the lock and juggling the awkwardly large phone at the sametime. All thoughts of Sally waiting for him in the restaurant gone as memories of his sons flooded back to him. Both were sick, he was only going out to get them some fever reducer and dry crackers to nibble on, that was eight hours ago.

Sitting behind the wheel of his car John felt his tumultuous emotions spill over, hot tears ran down his face as he realised just what he done. He had put himself ahead of his sons again.

A light tapping on the passenger side window startled the stressed hunter and he stared up at that beautifully evil smile, 'John, John what is it?'

'I have to go Sally.'

'Where? Come back inside and eat please you can't walk out on me.'

'But I can walk out on my children.' John's anger flared drowning the grief and shame, 'sorry Sally you'll have to get a taxi home.'

'John we're two hours away,' Sally snapped, 'now stop being stupid and come inside and finish dinner.'

'Two hours?' John stared at her and then turned the key in the ignition and the car flared to life under his shaking hands. He drove away without looking back in his rear vision mirror, knowing if he did that, his resolve would crumble. 

S---------D

Bobby ran into the unlocked backdoor and immediately called out for the boys, 'Dean! Sammy!'

'Uncee Bobbee.' Sammy's plaintive cries came from the stairwell, he skidded to a stop staring up at the boys huddled together. 'Uncee Bobbee ... Deanie won't wakey.'

'Sh it's okay Sammy, let me see your arm okay little man?'

'Sammee broked.' The mournful eyes of the four year old were nearly the undoing of the heart-hardened hunter.

'You sure are little man, now let's see about your brother.' Bobby leaned over Dean and checked his breathing and heart rate, 'hang in there Dean.'

'Uncee Bobby?'

'What is it Sammy?'

'Deanie not 'leeping?'

'No sport he's not sleeping, he's pretty sick. Have you had a sick belly too?'

'Uhhuh,' Sammy nodded, 'hurts in here.' With his left hand Sammy guided Bobby's hand to his belly and then to his head, 'an here.'

'Ah kiddo both you and your brother have fevers.' Bobby sighed picking up Sammy and mindful of his broken arm he carried the small child into John's room and laid him down on the big bed and then he went back for Dean, gently he laid him down next to his brother. Then he went and got a basin of water and a couple of rags to wipe the boys' faces. His anger building again knowing that he can't take them to the hospital like this. John doesn't need the child protection services chasing him again, though sometimes his friend could do with a good fright.

'Sammy you still with me little man?'

'Sammee 'leepy.' Came the yawned reply.

'You can sleep soon buddy but I have to fix your arm so it's not so broked anymore.'

'okkies, can you fix Deanie too?' 

'I'll try son I'll try.'

'Okkies.' Sammy's voice trembled, 'feel icky.' His little face paled even more as he started to retch, Bobby just managed to get the bowl under his chin when he brought up the last of the bile and fluid in his small tummy. 'Sammee wan' Daddee.' He wailed.

'Yeah I know little man, I know.' Bobby tried to soothe the distraught little boy but with his father missing and his brother unconscious little Sammy was far from consolable.

After fetching the extra-large first aide kit from the bathroom, Bobby made up some plaster for the cast and carried it in carefully with a few worn towels.

With tenderness, belying his gruff exterior Bobby picked Sam's arm up and as carefully as he could he reset the bones. Sammy whimpered and tried to pull his arm away. 'Sammy?' Dean's sleep-filled voice instantly calmed the little boy down, sliding his thumb back into his mouth Sammy snuggled his face into Dean's side.

'Welcome back Dean.' Bobby smiled as he worked swiftly on the cast encasing Sam's right arm up to his elbow. He knew it should have been x-rayed and then set properly by a doctor, but his experienced hands felt the clean break of the one bone and it was easy enough to realign it by touch and then cast it quickly. 

By the time John arrived, Bobby had both boys cleaned and patched up, propped up in the queen-sized bed watching an old cartoon video. Sammy slept cuddled against Dean his broken arm resting on a pillow next to him, his left thumb still fixed in his mouth. Dean lay in a daze, half-asleep and half-watching as his father stepped cautiously into the room.

'Bobby?' John said softly scrubbing his hand across his forehead.

'John.' Bobby slid off the bed and indicated for the errant father to follow him, 'we'll be right outside the door Dean.' He reassured the boy before he turned to face John.

'Bobby, the boys how, how are they?'

'I set Sammy's arm, though I should have taken him to the hospital and let you deal with the consequences.'

'Bobby I ...'

'Let me get this out John, both boys have shown signs of poisoning.'

'No, no they just have slight colds.' John protested weakly, 'they have mild fevers that's all.'

'John someone spiked their milk.' Bobby said leading the way down to the kitchen, yanking the fridge door open harder than he intended he let his anger gather momentum. 'Drink this.' He spat out tossing the carton to John.

John stared at the carton of milk in his hand, the same milk he gave the boys before he left. Gingerly he sniffed the contents before taking a sip, spitting out the slightly bitter fluid into the sink without swallowing it. 'I gave them milk to drink before I ...'

'You gave them spoiled milk and then walked out on those two boys?' Bobby forced himself to calm down enough not to yell so loud that someone could hear them, 'maybe I should let child services at you.'

'Bobby ... damn it I have no idea what is happening.' John broke down in front of his friend, sinking onto a chair he held his head in his hands and started to sob. Startled Bobby stood there and scratched at his stubbled chin and pushed his cap back and forwards. An angry belligerent John he could handle but a broken man sobbing his heart out he couldn't.

'Start from the beginning.' He finally broke the tense standoff and handed his friend an unopened beer.

'The day we moved in ... Sally came in to say hello she lives down the road, really friendly but the boys didn't take too kindly to her.' John rubbed his nose on his jacket sleeve and then opened his drink and took a long drink from it. 'The rest is really a haze, especially when Sally is around. I apparently married her the other day.' He admitted with a rueful chuckle. 'Sammy didn't like her from the moment he saw her, but I wouldn't listen to him Bobby. What the freaking hell is wrong with me?'

'What happens when she's around John?'

'All I want is to be with her, she touches me and I forget everything and everyone.'

'When she touches you?' Bobby frowned as he sat down in front of John and had a drink before he asked his next question. 'Did she bite you at all?'

'Damn it Bobby that's ...' John protested.

'Show me your neck John.' Bobby said his tone of voice brooking no argument.

'Ah freaking hell John I think you've got yourself a black widow.'

'A black what?'

'Widow, like the spider.' Bobby explained, 'she's like a – well for lack of a better word like a spider demon. She has all of the traits of the black widow, lies in wait for her next mate and prey. Seduces him and then drains him dry.'

'Bobby.'

'Everytime she touches you, she poisons you a little more, and with each bite she exerts more control over you. She can make you forget everything and everyone.'

'Including my own children.'

'Especially, she would view them as competition.'

'Enough to ... she's slowly poisoning them, to be rid of them?'

'Yeah either that or she will eventually store them to feed off later.' Bobby finished his beer and looked over at his shattered friend, 'go upstairs to your sons John. I'll stay down here.'

'Bobby I – I don't know what to say.'

'Don't say anything, save it for your sons.' Bobby nudged his friend's arm, 'go on they're waiting for you.'

'Bobby I am so sorry, if it wasn't for you ... I oh god I could have lost my boys they could have died and I would have forgotten them.'

'You're a victim John, this time you're the hunted ... aint nice is it?'

'Tomorrow ... tomorrow I become the hunter again Bobby I can assure you.' John said as he left to face his children.

tbc 


	5. Chapter 5

**Black Widow or Black Demon?**

**A new Supernatural Story**

**Disclaimer:** Nope not mine, sigh just my own weird and evil imagination.

**Another Wee!Chester story**, Sam is four and Dean is eight.

**Warning!** There is some nasty stuff with little Sammy, so I will leave it to your discretion whether you read it or not. Not overly graphic but ...

I also just want to say that I do not condone any kind of physical punishment or harm to children in any way and that this is just a work of fiction and does not reflect anything or anyone in life.

**Chapter Five: Don't Go Near The Spider Web**

Sammy stared at his brother's face, the moonlight shone through the window giving him enough light to allow him to see. Dean's freckles stood out against the paleness of his skin and Sammy wanted to try and count them but he knew that he couldn't because that would wake Deanie and he needs his sleep.

Sammy sighed heavily and looked across the room at Daddy, he was asleep in the big chair, every so often, a funny sound came from his mouth and Sammy wanted to giggle but didn't just in case daddy woke up and got mad again.

His arm hurt and itched and felt so heavy under the dumb stuff Uncle Bobby put on it, his tummy hurt and he wanted to go potty. Carefully he climbed down from the big bed and waited for a minute until the room stopped its race around him and waited for him to catch up and then he held his heavy right arm close to his chest and toddled out of the bedroom and across the landing to the bathroom.

He stood and stared at the toilet for a few seconds, his broken arm prevented him from peeing like a big boy and he had to climb up and sit on it like a baby. He grumbled under his breath like he's heard Dean do when he gets frustrated and pulled down his pyjama pants awkwardly before he used the tub to help him climb up and balance one handed. 'Big boy now.' He muttered, he leant his casted arm on his knee and peered around the bathroom, he wanted to make the hurts in his tummy go away but couldn't remember what daddy gave them to stop it. Carefully he climbed down and glanced down in the bowl fascinated by the funny red colour. 'Sammee got red pee.' He giggled as he pulled his pants back up and then turned to the basin and stepped up on his small block, so he could reach the taps easier. By the time he washed his good hand without getting the cast too wet he had forgotten to press the button the toilet. Wide awake and with a sore tummy, and head and with his arm really hurting Sammy went in search of uncle Bobby, sure that he was watching TV downstairs.

When he reached the top step, Sammy took a deep breath and closed his eyes, 'big boy Sammee.' He told himself as he lowered him to sit on the step and then carefully shimmied down the stairs one at a time on his little behind, he didn't want to be broked again.

'Uncee Bobbee?' Sammy called out as he stared into the semi-dark passage and over at the living room, 'uncee Bobbee?' He padded across the floor towards the room where the TV flickered, but his uncle was not in there, disappointed Sammy kept going into the kitchen to see if he was in there. 'Uncee Bobbee watcha doin'?' Sammy asked when he found the man lying face down on the kitchen floor, 'uncee Bobbee you got sick belly too?'

'Mmm.' Bobby moaned he could hear a soft, small voice calling to him but he couldn't lift his head up to answer, his entire body felt weighted down with lead.

'S-S-Sammeee.'

'You got owie uncee Bobbee?' Sam squatted down on his haunches and regarded his fallen uncle with a grave look on his little face, when he felt strange and cold slowly he turned his head to look up at the bad lady's face. 'Leave uncee Bobbee 'lone.'

'Such a naughty boy getting out of bed on his own.' Sally hissed then she grabbed him his left arm and squeezed cruelly, 'time for Sammy to go bye-bye.'

S--D

Dean sat up and stared around blearily, he felt sore and had a headache but at least he didn't want to throw up anymore. 'Sammy?' He called out automatically, worried more about his younger brother than himself. 'Sammy where are you little bro?'

'Dean?' John yawned and looked over at his eldest son, 'you're looking better.'

'Yes Sir, where's Sammy?' Dean asked and turned his glare to his father, 'where is he?'

'He was with you when I went to sleep.' John said slightly taken aback by the look on his son's face, 'maybe he woke up and went down with Bobby.'

'Yeah, yeah that'll be it.' Dean said as he rolled over and slid off the bed, 'you comin' dad?'

'Dean ... can I talk to you first?' John cleared his throat and desperately tried to formulate what he was going to say to his son, 'I am so sorry for leaving you guys yesterday.'

'We was sick dad, we weren't foxin' ya.'

'I know ... I know Dean it's just ... something happened to daddy and made him do some silly things.'

'Like leavin' me and Sammy lone?'

'Yeah like that, I honestly didn't mean too Dean.'

'What bout marryin' mommy Sally?' Dean asked suspiciously.

'Yeah that too, she made daddy feel funny and forget things, I would never have done it if daddy wasn't tricked.'

'Oh, Sammy said she was bad.'

'Yes I know and I promise to listen to Sammy more often.'

'Dad ... don' promise.'

'Dean?'

'Nah dad you promised last time and it's just too hard ... so don't promise anymore kay?'

'Okay, let's go find that brother of yours.' John sighed as he picked Dean up and carried him out of the room, for the first time he noticed just how light Dean had become.

'Bobby?' John whispered when he saw his friend unconscious on the kitchen floor, 'Dean can you go and see if you can find Sammy maybe he's hiding somewhere.'

'Yeah probably got scared when he saw uncle Bobby.' Dean nodded he waited for the dizziness to pass before he set off to look for his baby brother, his legs shook with the effort but he swallowed down on the discomfort and searched for Sam instead.

'Bobby?' John patted his old friend's face, 'dude come on wake up.'

'Mmm get off.' Bobby growled and swiped at the annoying intruder, 'get off.'

'Bobby up and at em.' John barked unable to hide the grin when Bobby sat up quickly and glared at him, 'what happened?'

'Damn me dunno, but feel like crap and my head is killin' me.' Bobby shook his head and then instantly regretted it.

'How many beers did you ...? Bobby did you see or hear anything anyone?' John switched questions when he noticed only the two bottles still standing on the table; one was his and the other was Bobby's and that was still half-full.

'Feel like I ran straight into a steam engine.' Bobby growled as he let John help him up and onto a chair. 'Sammy?'

'What about Sammy?'

'I coulda sworn I heard his voice.' Bobby shook his head again, 'musta dreamed it.'

'Well you got a lump on the back of your head the size of a golf ball, split ya skin too but don't need to stitch ya up.'

'Thank god for small mercies aint lettin' you near me with a needle and cotton.'

'Dad can't find Sammy anywhere an' the door's wide open.' Dean's panicked voice broke the companionable silence between the two hunters while John cleaned and dressed the wound on Bobby's head.

'Dean?' John looked up just as his eldest son swayed, 'Dean son.' He caught the boy just as he fainted heat radiated from his frail body. 'Damn it what's going on here.'

He carried Dean into the living room and carefully laid him on the couch and then covered him with a throw rug, 'Dean hey son.'

'Sammy?' Dean's eyes fluttered open for a moment, the normally bright green of his eyes now dull with fever and pain.

'Hang in there Dean I'll be right back.' John said as he got up and went to help Bobby in to the living room and into a chair near Dean. 'I'll be right back I just want to check outside for Sammy.'

'Dad?' Dean whimpered as his eyes closed and he fell into the black pit once again.

'Bobby?'

'Go I'll watch over him.' Came the gruff reply.

John hurried outside and stared around the small backyard in the early morning light, shivering with the cold, a frost still covered the plants and grass. 'Sammy?' he called out but there was no sign of his little boy, tears prickled his eyes and a sob tore at his throat when he glanced down at the ground and stared unblinking at the grass. The white frost crushed where someone had walked on it, still showed signs of the abuse on the frozen blades. A woman's shoe imprint led away from the house, deep enough for him to realise that she was carrying something or someone away from the building.

'Ah damn it.' John followed the tracks as they led down to the end of the backyard, and started again over the fence, an impression on the long grass just on the other side of the fence made John shiver harder. She must have dropped Sammy over the fence before climbing over it herself. He jumped from the fence to the ground and landed cat-like in the grass, he rubbed his hands together and kept following the tracks as they led straight to Sally's garage.

John's heart thudded against his chest as he crept closer to the building, checking for any signs of life, a disappointed sigh slipped from his lips when he saw her car gone, no longer worried about getting found out he picked the lock on the back door and let himself into her house.

A sick feeling roiled about in his stomach as he methodically searched Sally's house, everything was as she had left it, except for the fact that all of her clothes were gone, all personal effects gone, almost as if she had never lived there. It was just an empty home, fully-furnished and waiting for occupants.

The nausea worsened when he glanced out the front window and caught a glimpse of a realtor's sign hidden behind the bushes, John staggered out the front door and pulled the sign out from its hiding place. 'FOR RENT.' Emblazoned across the top of sign, he remembered the phone number and went back to his own place, unable to comprehend completely what had happened. He picked the phone up and went to sit in the kitchen of his own small house, 'yes is this Phil Hands Realty? ... I am ringing about one of your properties to rent? Yes, yes it's fully-furnished, twenty-four Myers Lane ... it's available now? Okay thanks I'll be in touch.' John dropped the phone on the table and cradled his head in his hands, shell-shocked.

'John?' Bobby wobbled in and sat down heavily on the chair opposite from John, 'what's going on?'

'She's got Sammy ... and ... and she's gone, I have no idea.' John's voice broke as he looked up at Bobby, 'the house is empty Bobby, it's even up for rent.'

'Nothing?'

'Wiped clean, I have no idea where she is or where she took Sammy.' John said, 'how do I tell Dean?'

'Tell me what dad? Did you find Sammy? Is he okay?'

'Come here son.' John beckoned his sick boy towards him and even though he knew that Dean hated being treated like a kid, pulled him onto his knee and hugged him tightly.

'What is it? Come on dad you're scarin' me.' Dean said his voice muffled against his father's shoulder.

'It looks like ... Sally may have taken Sammy.'

'Sally as in bad lady Sally? As in our mommy Sally?' Dean pulled away and stared in horror at his father, 'why?'

'Dean I need you to be a big boy about this okay?' John took a deep breath and after a glance at Bobby for reassurance, started to explain to Dean about Sally. With Bobby filling in the gaps about the spider demon.

'And, and this spider-lady took Sammy?' Dean's eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

'Yeah son, I'm not sure why.'

'And she made me and Sammy sick?'

'Yeah and made dad a few stupid things.'

'You left us locked up and you hit me dad, and then left us when we got sick.' Dean ticked off his father's indiscretions in a low monotone voice. 'What did she do?'

'She bit yer dad's neck.' Bobby intoned, 'kinda like a spider bite, but made him messed up.'

'Wow, can I see?' Dean asked craning to look at his father's neck.

'No Dean ... hey bud I am so sorry about everything, I had no idea ...'

'Save it dad we have to find Sammy.' Dean laid his hand on his father's arm and stared into his father's eyes, the look he wore gave John a glimpse of the man his son was destined to become.

'Well first up sport you're not going anywhere, you're still sick.'

'Am not.' Dean pouted as he folded his arms across his chest and glared at his father almost daring him to contradict him.

'Dean you have a fever and look a lovely shade of green.' John said with a gentle smile, 'tell you what ... Bobby and me have to do a lot of research to do to see if we can find her, why don't you hop on the couch and get some sleep while we do that.' As he picked up his son he carried him through to the other room and deposited him gently onto the couch, 'I'll go and get your pillows and blanket, no getting off the couch for anything except the bathroom, need anything you call for me or Bobby.'

'Yes Sir.' Dean answered not game to upset his father and have him say no to his help in finding Sammy.

'Okay, want me to turn the TV on?'

'Yes please,' Dean curled up on the couch as his father went and turned the television on and then to fetch his pillow and blanket. Finally, when he was comfortable John handed his ill son another tablet and a big glass of water.

'I want you drink as much as you can manage okay sport?'

'Yes Sir.' Dean nodded and took the medication without complaint, deep down he knew he felt like crap but he was worried, Sammy would be scared without his Deanie. 'Dad?'

'Yeah sport?'

'We gotta find Sammy ... he'll be so scared.' Dean said as his eyes slowly slid shut.

'We will Dean, I promise I'll bring him home to you.' John said brushing his hand gently over his son's forehead.

S--D

Sammy stared up at the bad lady with the weird light around her and shivered again, his broken arm hurt so much and his head felt strange, she tied his left hand to the railing of a bed and then put a dirty cloth in his mouth. It made him want to throw up the smell was so bad. The lady he was supposed to call mommy Sally, paced the room, every so often, she would stop and stare at him and then she started to pace again.

'Stop crying.' She snapped when she heard yet another sniffle come from her captive, 'I can't think while you keep snivelling.'

Sammy's eyes widened and he swallowed hard trying not to cry but that made him feel worse and more tears came, he wanted his Deanie so bad.

'I said stop crying.' Sally snarled, she stalked across the room and grabbed Sammy's shoulders and shook him roughly. 'Stop it now.'

Pain radiated through Sammy's little body, her fingers hurt him even more, as they dug into his skin and made bruises, his head bounced when she shook him and made his headache worse. 'Stop crying.' Her hand shot out and caught his cheek as she dropped him back on the bed, stunned he lay there limp and unmoving, his bright moss green eyes dull and empty as Sammy stared at the wall, his tears dried and gone.

'I have to think.' She muttered, 'okay I can do this.' Sally turned and looked down at the small child lying helplessly on the bed, scrawny and too small to be considered a food source but there was something else about him. something latent in him, lying in wait for his adulthood to come out.

'You have a taste that is foreign to me, Sammy Winchester.' Sally grinned and ran the tip of her tongue over her teeth, feeling the sharpness of her fangs, 'yes I know your real name, and your stupid father is no match for me.'

Aside from a small flinch Sammy showed no indication that he heard a word she said until she mentioned his father. He turned his head and looked up at her, blinked twice and then turned back to stare at the wall.

With a loud hiss Sally glared at him and then closed her eyes, forced herself to calm down and then she knelt down next to the bed. She ran a fingertip down the length of Sammy's body, and revelled in the tremble under her touch. She caused that to happen.

'I do need a son, perhaps I should keep you and raise you to be my son. Perfect bait for my prey.' She said as she then ran her finger over his face down to his throat and then to his carotid artery and made it pulsate faster under her touch. Her fangs glistened and she reared her head back, as they slid down into position before and then she struck. Her fangs slid into his tender skin easily as she drank eagerly, but pulled back before she drained him completely. Sally drew back and wiped the droplets of blood with her fingers before sucking them clean. Dazed and too scared to move Sammy stared at her with mournful eyes, his body felt like it belonged to someone else and it was too much for a four-year-old mind to comprehend. Sally hummed to herself as she started to weave a strange pattern over Sammy, a soft white gossamer thread fluttered from her hands as she wove a cocoon around the tiny body. Sammy kept his gaze fixed on her as his eyes slowly slid shut and darkness finally gave him a sense of safety. 'Deanie.' His brother's name remained unspoken on his lips, as his body stiffened. A single tear rested on his cheek, frozen in that split second of time.

S--D

John scrubbed as his stubbled chin and glanced over at his friend who slept with his head rested on the table. 'Bobby.'

'Huh?' Bobby blinked and lifted his head from the table, rubbing at his eyes wearily, 'dang it.'

'What's wrong?'

'Head feels like a sledge hammer is dancin' inside it.' Bobby grumbled.

John stood up and suppressed a chuckle as he went to find Bobby some Tylenol and to check on Dean at the same time when the phone rang. 'Hello?' He answered cautiously.

_'John ... you left me at the restaurant and never came back.'_ Sally said her voice filled with emotion. _'What did I do wrong John?'_

'Where's my son?'

_'I have no idea what you're talking about.'_ Sally sobbed, _'you scared me, I – I thought you love me.'_

'Sally I don't even know you.' John sighed, 'where's Sammy?'

_'You said you loved me when you married me.'_

'That was a mistake.' John started to snap and then pulled himself up, he couldn't afford to upset her now. 'Sally ... can we meet and talk through this?'

_'You, you want to meet?'_

'Yeah but first ... I need my baby back Sally, he's only a baby.'

_'I thought you wanted to talk to me.'_ She pouted, he could hear it in her voice and could see her perfectly formed bow like lips pouting sexily.

'Sally, please I understand I made a mistake leaving you like that, but ... just give Sammy back to me and I promise we'll work it out, be like a happy family.'

_'But you'll only leave me again John, how can I trust you?'_

'You have my son Sally, I promise I will never leave you.' John waited for Sally to answer but she remained silent, all he could hear was her breathing on the other end of the line. He opened his mouth to speak again when he heard a muffled sound, he could just make out her voice in the distance and his heart leapt into his throat as panic for his baby boy's safety soared.

S--D

Sally heard what John had said to her but how could she believe him? A small smile formed on her lips and holding her hand over the receiver she went to the bed and sat on the edge, leaning over she brushed aside the cocoon-like covering from Sammy's face and blew on it gently. With a smirk of satisfaction, she watched as his eyes opened and fixed on her face.

'Your daddy wants to talk to you Sammy, I want you to tell him that you love living with mommy Sally and want him to come and to live with us too, can you do that baby?'

Confused Sammy blinked and nodded, his muddled mind told him to be good and to listen to his mommy. Sally slipped the gag from his mouth and brushed a kiss on the pale lips, 'someone wants to talk to you John.' She said into the phone and then held it close to Sam's ear and mouth. 'Go on baby talk to your daddy.'

'Daddy?' Sammy's voice sounded strained and weak, 'daddy?'

_'Sammy?'_ John cried unable to help himself, _'Sammy daddy misses you buddy.'_

'Daddee ... mommy Sally want you come an' live wif us.' Sammy swallowed and looked up at the lady again she was glowing with red and black and made him so scared he wet himself. 'Sammee had acc'dent Daddee, don' wanna be here. Sammee wan' Daddee, Sammee wan' Deanie.'

_'Sammy oh God son, you hang on and daddy will come and find you.'_ John yelled down the phone, _'I will kill you, you bitch if you've hurt him.'_

'Sammee scare Daddee, mommy Sally want Sammee to lub her but Sammee don' ... Sammee want Daddee and Deanie.'

_'Hang on buddy okay daddy's gonna find you.' _

Sally hissed angrily and pulled the phone away from the small boy, 'come into my lair if you dare John Winchester.' She snarled and then disconnected the phone, before she turned back to the terrified child watching her. 'You are a very naughty boy Sammy Winchester, you should do as you're told.'

'Don't wan' you ... Sammee wan' Daddee and Deanie.' Sammy screamed his terror heightening when he realised she had him wrapped in a silken cocoon. 'Daddee!'

'Shut the hell up you brat.' Sally screeched slapping the child again, she quickly covered his mouth with hers and breathed into it, until his eyes fluttered shut and he was deathly still once again. His tiny lungs barely inflated with each breath, from a distance: he looked dead.

Sally stood upright and flicked her hair over her shoulder, without another look at the tiny silk covered form on the bed she strode over to the full-length standing mirror and regarded her reflection carefully. Her black hair shone in the light with her natural red streak prominent in the front again, free of the wigs she wore as part of her disguises she relished in feeling herself once again. Her hourglass figure accented by the black silk pants suit and red camisole under her jacket, gave her a chic look. The only constant disguise she had was for her eyes, she wore coloured contacts over her multi-eyes; each eye had eight tiny irises all black in colour and all worked in a similar fashion to a spider's eyes.

'Oh John, John, John you will be mine, perhaps it is time to pay a visit to your other child.' Sally mused as she started to take on a new persona.

S--D

John sat staring at the phone in his hand, long after Sally disconnected the call, his entire body vibrated with pent up anger and yet an overwhelming sadness. A gentle touch on his shoulder made him jump and turn around with fist ready. 'Oh God Dean.' He breathed as he pulled the punch at the last moment.

'Dad what's going on?' Dean asked warily, he kept his gaze fixed on his father's raised fist longer than he wanted to, 'Dad?'

'Sally rang.' John muttered, he looked over at the shell-shocked expression on Bobby's face and then up to the too-pale face of his son, 'she has Sammy.'

'And?'

'She let him on the phone,' John muttered unsure of how much his eight year old could take.

'And?' Dean prompted his father.

'She ... she wanted him to say that he loved her and wanted me to live with them.' John lifted his guilt-filled eyes to look at his son, 'he couldn't do it, he sounded so scared, he just wanted us, and he said he had an accident.' John's voice broke right then and he stood up suddenly, he lurched towards the backdoor with an all-consuming need for fresh air. His stomach revolted then and he felt the bile surging up his throat, just as he managed to drop to his knees on the grass, John started to retch violently.

'Pull it together Winchester.' Bobby's gruff voice thudded in John's head.

'Bobby?'

'You can't afford ta lose it now, yer son in there is counting on ya to bring his brother back and that is exactly whatcha gonna do.'

'He sounded so ... little and scared Bobby, why Sammy? Why do they target him?'

'I have no idea John but pull yourself together, you aint gonna save yer son by kneeling in your own puke and feelin' sorry for yourself.'

'You-you're right Bobby,' John sighed and stood on shaky feet, 'where's Dean?'

'Right here dad.' Came the reply from behind Bobby, Dean stepped to one side and let his father see him, 'I'm right here.'

'I don't want you ... just always make sure that you're with me or Bobby at all times okay son?'

'Yeah sure dad.' Dean said, he sighed and shook his head at his father, 'but what about when I have to ... you know.'

'We'll work it out.' John managed a lopsided grin and placed a large hand on Dean's shoulder, 'let's get inside and workout what we're gonna do. It's time to bring Sammy home.'

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Black Widow or Black Demon?**

**A new Supernatural Story**

**Disclaimer:** Nope not mine, sigh just my own weird and evil imagination.

**Another Wee!Chester story**, Sam is four and Dean is eight.

**Chapter Six: Actions Speak Louder Than Words**

Sally swept out of the room and locked the door behind her, she never gave the small child another thought as she went to hunt, she needed food and she needed it now.

As she slinked down an alleyway she found her first victim, though she wrinkled her nose in disgust as he swayed drunkenly and tried to urinate against the wall, she settled her shoulders and decided to move. With a blurring speed she gripped his head and yanked backwards exposing his throat, her fangs slid into place as she reared her head and struck. Feeding until she drained the man dry of blood delicately, she patted her lips with a tissue as she let his lifeless body drop to the ground. She could taste the alcohol but her own digestive system purged it before it had any affect on her. Humming tunelessly, she continued to prowl the streets around her studio apartment, only returning home after she had fed off four men in total. Draining all of them completely she had no interest in taking any of them as mates or potential food stores, she just wanted to sate her hunger and feed her rage.

S—D

'John!' Bobby sat up and looked around the room for his friend, frowning he went in search of him only to find John sleeping with an exhausted looking Dean in his arms.

'John?' Bobby whispered and shook the other man awake, 'gotta talk now!'

'Bobby what is it?' John carefully extricated himself from Dean and followed the older man into the kitchen.

'I was listening to the police scanner ... four male bodies have been found all within a mile radius of each other, all drained completely of their blood and all have a strange spider like bite on their necks.'

'Sally?'

'Sounds like it.'

'Address?'

'Got the locations of the bodies, it's in a warehouse district of town. However, there are two warehouses converted into studio apartments and only one of them has occupants.' Bobby cocked an eyebrow at John, 'might be worth a look.'

'Where's Dean?' John asked sitting up he felt a chill pass through him, 'Dean?'

'He was right on the sofa there.' Bobby said getting up he hurriedly followed John into the living room where he found the groggy boy staring up at his father, 'ah thank you.'

'You okay Dean?' John asked cupping the young boy's face in his hands, 'you feel okay?'

'Feel strange dad, my neck hurts.' Dean mumbled, 'so tired.'

'Hey Dean dude you have to stay awake for me.' John said as he inspected Dean's throat carefully, horrified he looked up at Bobby over his son's shoulder. 'You got yourself a bite Dean.'

'Dad?' Dean blinked and tried to move but his body felt so heavy, 'm'tired.'

'Hang in there dude.' John felt Dean go limp in his arms, 'we have to do something Bobby, tell me what to do.'

'Git yer son to the hospital tell em he has a strange bite and has been poisoned, John listen to me you have to keep it together.' Bobby had never seen the hardened hunter fall apart so quickly over anything before. 'John you feel alright yerself?'

'Yeah, yeah I am.' John shook his head and then gathered his unconscious son into his arms, 'Bobby?'

'Go I'll see if I can find the apartments, keep in touch.'

'Be careful Bobby she's not afraid to kill.'

'Yeah well consider me the supernatural spider exterminator.' Bobby smiled grimly.

S—D

Sally strode back into her apartment, her gaze immediately falling on the small cocoon on the bed. A watery red stain soaked into the white strands of spider silk.

'What the?' Dropping to her knees next to the bed she touched the wet area, the child had wet himself, he bled blood. The smell made her mouth water, sinking down on the bed she waved her hand over the face and then leant over it, breathing softly into the blue tinged lips.

'Hello baby.' She smiled and brushed her hand over his eyes clearing away the last of the silken strands.

'M-mommy Sally?' Sammy blinked, confusion evident on his little face and in his eyes.

'That's right baby.'

'Where ... Daddee? Deanie?'

'They're ... they've just gone out for a little while, it's just us baby.'

'Sammee feel funny.' Sammy pouted and tried to move his hands, 'wha' wrong Sammee?'

'You've been sick baby that's all.'

'Sammee not ya baby. Want Deanie.'

'Your brother's not here.' Sally snapped, 'I don't understand why you can ... how can you break my control?'

'Sammee scare ... wan' Daddee, wan' De.'

'Stop that wailing.' Sally snarled, 'tell me how you do it.'

'Sammee scare ... don' like you.' Sammy tried to fight his way out of the cocoon but it only grew tighter around his little body, squeezing his breath out of him. 'My Daddee gonna kick ya butt.' Sammee cried trying mimic his brother's bravado.

'Yeah right, well if you're not going to tell me then I may as well get rid of you.' Sally threatened.

'Sammee see light round bad lady.' The small boy squealed terrified as he watched the woman's fangs come down. 'No, no, no.'

Hissing Sally lifted her head and listened intently she could hear movement outside, 'seems like that annoyance has come looking for you.' She said glaring down at Sammy. 'Time to be rid of uncle Bobby.'

'No, peaze don' hur' uncee Bobby.' Sammy cried, 'Sammee be good.'

'Too late.'

'Sammee be good boy, be your boy.' He sniffed wanting his older brother to come running in and to save him.

'You would stay here with me?' Sally blinked, this was new.

'Uhhuh, jus' don' hur' uncee Bobbee.' Sam sniffled and tried to look brave just like daddy and Deanie.

'Hmm we shall see.' Sally went over to the window and gazed outside, her true eyes made it easier for her to check everywhere at once. She turned to stare at the child, and took perverse delight in his abject terror when he saw her natural eyes.

'Daddee.' Sammy wailed, the bad lady monster was too much for him to understand, he was tired and his tummy hurt. 'Wan' my Daddee.'

'Shut up.' Sally hissed when she heard a clicking sound at the door, 'hmm he's smarter than he looks.' She muttered going to the window, she opened it and stepped out onto the ledge, 'I will come back for you baby.' She said as she blew a kiss to Sammy and then disappeared just as Bobby burst through the door with his gun cocked and ready.

'Uncee Bobby.' Sammy cried out when he saw the familiar face.

'Ah Sammy it's alright uncle Bobby's here.' The gruff hunter's voice broken when he saw the little boy lying in a cocoon on the bed, a large bruise on his paler than pale cheek, a tiny split on his lip and the red stain around his legs, and the tears fell. 'I got ya little dude.'

'Where Daddee an' Deanie?'

'Deanie ... got sick Sammy yer daddy had to take him to the hospital and I'm gonna take ya too em.'

'Hurts uncee Bobby.' Sammy cried wanting for the man to hold him, 'Sammee hurt.'

As gently and as carefully, as he could manage Bobby cut away the silk and freed John's baby boy from his woven coffin and then gave him a cursory examination, letting out a gruff curse when he felt the rigidity of Sammy's tummy. 'Hang in there tiger, I'm gonna take ya to yer daddy and Dean.'

'Had acc'dent uncee Bobby.' Sammy sobbed, 'sowree.'

'Hey it's alright tiger, not your fault.' Bobby spoke while he wrapped Sammy up in the blankets and carefully lifted him off the bed, 'let's get you outta here.'

'Bad lady gonna come back.'

'Not if I can help it.' Bobby said angrily as he ran downstairs carrying his precious cargo as tightly as he dared against his chest.

S—D

Sally watched from her vantage point as Bobby bundled Sammy Winchester into his truck and sped off in the direction of the hospital. 'Hmm well it won't be long and I will have my family, my special family.' She said aloud unconcerned about anyone able to hear her, they would be a tasty snack.

S—D

Bobby rushed Sammy into the hospital calling for help as he burst through the emergency department doors. 'His brother's here with the same bite, just found him.' He gasped out breathlessly.

'Marnie page Doctor Sorenson and tell him that Dean's sibling is here with the same symptoms and bite.'

'Thanks it took longer to find Sammy, he was missing.'

'How old is he?'

'Four, he's four.'

'And you are?'

'His uncle Robert Singer.'

'Thanks Mister Singer, do you want to join Mister Murphy while the doctors treat the boys?' The woman wearing a nurse's uniform and bright red lipstick spoke, but Bobby barely heard what she was saying. 'Mister Singer?'

'Huh?'

'I am nurse Rhoda White, I can take you to sit with Mister Murphy if you like.'

'Huh thanks.' Bobby nodded his head and shifted his cap nervously, 'the boys?'

'The doctors are with them now, the main thing is that you got them here in time.'

Bobby swayed unsteadily, his head thumped with a steady beat and a ringing in his ears drowned out all other sounds. His adrenaline rush faded fast and his own problems came back with violent precision.

Ten minutes later Bobby woke on a gurney in an ER cubicle with John sitting on a chair next to him. 'Wha' happ'n?'

'You fainted you old woman you.' John said with a weary smile, 'doc says that you got yourself concussed, a delayed reaction is what he called it.'

'The boys?'

'They're still ... they had to operate on Sammy Bobby, my baby boy has to have surgery on one of his kidneys, the only saving grace is that while she had him under, it slowed the blood loss, he was peeing blood ... and Dean, Dean still hasn't woken up, they don't know if ...' John's voice broke as his tears finally fell, 'I can't lose them Bobby, not my boys.'

'I am so sorry John ... she's still out there.'

'She'll keep Bobby, but when I get hold of the bitch ... no holds barred.' John said, tears glittered in his eyes but his face wore a steely calm but determined look on his face.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Black Widow or Black Demon?**

**A new Supernatural Story**

**Disclaimer:** Nope not mine, sigh just my own weird and evil imagination.

**Another Wee!Chester story**, Sam is four and Dean is eight.

**Author's Note**: Please accept the biggest of apologies for the lateness, house-hunting, studying and writing don't mix so good! LOL But I will be making it up for it in the weeks to come.

**Chapter Seven: Long Road Back to Start Again**

1 Month Later

Singer Automotive Salvage

South Dakota

John eased out his aching leg and took a break from his self-imposed training regime; they had been at Bobby's for the last two weeks, as soon as the doctors cleared Sammy for travel. There had been no sign of Sally, the police raided her apartment and found human remains wrapped in strange shrouds but that was all.

She had literally disappeared. While he wiped his face John stole a glance at his sons, Dean sat with Sam, refusing to budge an inch from his baby brother, little Sammy had retreated into his own world, he hadn't spoken a word since coming out of the anaesthetic from his surgery, physically he was definitely getting better but emotionally Sammy was shut off from everyone. Well everyone except for Dean; who seemed to know exactly what his brother wanted. Even anticipating what it was before Sam.

'John nuff for today, yer gonna wear yerself out.' Bobby growled as he appeared in John's line of vision two bottles of beer in hand.

'I'm fine Bobby.' John answered taking the proffered beer. 'Just a little stiff.'

'Uhhuh, so that leg of yours?'

'Is fine Bobby, just fine anyway I wasn't the one who fainted like a girl.'

'You're not gonna let me forget that are you?' Bobby grumbled good-naturedly.

'Nope, dang it Bobby what are we gonna do with Sammy?'

'Whatcha mean John?'

'He's so little and so frail and now...'

'He'll come around John you just have to give him ... oh no you don't John Winchester.'

'I don't what?'

'This training? The questions about Sammy? You're planning to go on a hunt aren't ya.'

'I can't just sit around here day in day out Bobby.'

'Aint this what got you in this mess to begin with? Shifting the boys around while you chased after hunts?'

'Actually I was thinking ... if the boys could stay with you for a few days, a week tops.' John stared at the two boys and refused to meet Bobby's incredulous stare.

'You are un-freaking-believable John Winchester.'

'Keep yer voice down Bobby.'

'John take a good look at the little-un over there, you and Dean are his whole world. A woman you brought into that world terrorised him emotionally and physically to the point where he has to retreat into his-self to heal, now you're gonna desert him?'

'Aint gonna desert him but hell Bobby what can I do for him?'

'Be here, and be his daddy.' Bobby took a long draught from his beer before he spoke again, 'what about Dean? Have you given that boy a second thought? Here he is, barely out of hospital his-self and he is the one caring for the toddler not their old man.'

'Geeze Bobby you channelling Pastor Jim?' John finally turned to look at his friend, 'am I that bad of a father?'

'Nope not bad, just stupid.' Bobby drained his beer and stood up, 'go spend time with you boys, you want Sammy to get better ... show him just how much he means to you.'

John stood up next to Bobby and watched his boys a little longer before heading over to them, he can do this, he can be the father they need. 'Hey Dean ... Sammy.'

'Hey dad.' Dean answered for the both of them, Sammy stared at his father with his large green eyes filled with emotion but a blank look on his face.

'How about the three of us go into town and give Uncle Bobby a break for tonight?'

'Mean it dad?' Dean asked excitedly, 'I mean for Uncle Bobby's sake.'

'How about some good old burgers and a movie?' John smiled down at Dean cupped his son's cheek in his big calloused hand and then ruffled his hair, 'Sammy? What do you think?' He squatted down in front of his baby and watched him carefully while he held his hands out and smiled when Sammy crawled into his embrace.

'Think that'll be okay dad but...' Dean started as he met Sammy's stare. 'Sammy's not too sure.'

'He's not too sure about what son?'

'Strangers ... he don't know bout bein' near strangers.' Dean said his jade green eyes dark and his young face filled with a mature solemness.

'Sammy, I'm gonna be with you and Dean, not gonna leave you guys for anything, hmm how about we get the burgers and go eat them at the park before we go to the movies?'

'Sounds like a plan dad.' Dean grinned. 'So we can go see Die Hard?'

'How about we go and see Who Framed Roger Rabbit sport?'

'Aw dad what about Beetlejuice?'

'Sorry Dean not this time, what about Land Before Time?'

'Geeze dad I mean come on cute dinosaurs? Kay, Who Framed Roger Rabbit if Sammy wants to see it.'

'Sammy?' John asked he could feel the silent nodding coming from his four year old. 'sounds like we got a plan.' John glanced over at Bobby and gave him a small smile when he saw the nod of approval. 'You two go and get cleaned up.'

'Yes Sir.' Dean said taking his brother from John's arms they hurried inside, Dean more than excited about their chance to go out with their dad. 'It's gonna be fine Sammy.' He said looking down at the silent four year old, 'gonna be okay.'

S—D

Sally watched the impala pull out from the salvage yard; she smirked as they seemed so unaware of her presence. 'Soon John, soon you will be my mate and your sons will give me nourishment.' Sally giggled, 'or perhaps they will produce my progeny for me.'

She started her car and drove sedately back to her new home, a house nestled in a wooded area next door to Bobby's yard, the small cottage hidden by the trees and overgrowth was hidden from view providing her with much needed privacy. She could watch the comings and goings, and she could keep an eye on that tasty little morsel Sammy. Her fangs dropped and saliva slid from them as she thought of drinking from the child, he was so special, just a sip gave her so much energy.

S—D

Sammy sat wedged between his daddy and his brother in the movies, he tried to concentrate on the movie, but with all of the people around them he was so scared all he wanted to do was to crawl onto his daddy's knee and hide. He turned to look at Dean who laughed along with the movie and looked so happy, and then he looked up at his daddy who laughed at the silly cartoon rabbit they were both so happy. He sighed and tried to watch the movie but it was all just a blur of cartoons and people and it made his headache. He stifled a yawn and pulled his feet up on the seat, curling into a ball he hummed himself to sleep.

At the end of the movie as the lights slowly came up John turned to find Sammy sound asleep in his seat, his little hand fisted in his leather jacket. 'Sammy come on baby time to go home.'

'Dad?' Dean blinked and looked down at Sammy, 'ah little dude.'

John picked Sammy up who whimpered and burrowed in harder against his dad's chest, 'come'n Dean let's get the little guy home.'

'Dad that was a pretty funny movie.' Dean conceded on the way home, with Sammy asleep on his knee, the three Winchesters occupied the front seat. 'Pretty cool too.'

'Yeah it was Dean; they did a good job with the cartoons and real people.' John fought to remember the details of the family orientated movie, he did remember laughing at times, and if his mind wasn't so much on finding a hunt, he might have really enjoyed it.

'Dad what's that?' Dean pointed to a large lump in the middle of the road.

'What the?' John slammed his foot on the brake as the impala came to a shuddering stop, 'Dean stay in the car and keep it locked.' John said as he took the keys and locked the driver's side door. Warily he moved towards the lump, his gaze flittered between the car and the obstruction.

'Daddee!' Sammy screamed and sat up suddenly, his little body shook violently as he started to hyperventilate.

'Sammy?' Dean tried to calm his brother down while keeping an eye on his father. 'Hey Sammy it's okay little dude.'

'Daddy?' Sammy gasped as he tried to catch his breath; he stared around wildly confused and unaware of their surroundings.

Just before he reached what appeared to be a body, John heard Sammy's scream and he stopped still, his gaze moved around the area carefully scanning for movement, then he focused on the object in front of him, 'oh God.' He gasped as he turned and started to run back to the car, 'damn it no.'

With a shaking hand, he unlocked the car door and slid in behind the wheel, 'Dean hold onto your brother.' He ordered as he put the car into gear and sped off with a squeal of brakes and smoking back tyres.

'Dad?' Dean blinked over at his parent his arms holding a sobbing Sammy like a vice, 'what's wrong?'

'We've gotta get outta here,' John muttered as he kept glancing into the rear vision mirror, 'damn it Bobby.'

When they screeched to a bruising halt in front of Bobby's house, John ordered the boys to remain in the car and to keep it locked until he came back. Once again, he locked the boys in and moved off, blending in with the shadows.

Dean watched the darkened house intently, his dad had taken too long inside without coming back for them, something was so wrong.

'Sammee scared De.' The whispered voice of his little brother brought Dean out of his musings and made his mind up.

'Kay Sammy we have to be super brave for dad.' He said as he looked around checking the outside for any signs of life. 'When I say we're gonna get out and run, we gotta hide until dad or uncle Bobby find us.'

'Sammy scared.'

'I know bud but we gotta be brave for dad okay?'

'Kay Deanie.' Sammy nodded his head and took a deep breath holding his big brother's hand tightly.

Dean tossed a last glance at the front door to the house and made his mind up, with Sammy's hand firm in his grasp he unlocked the door and slipped out, staying in the shadows they crept along the car and then when they hit the open area they ran. After spending summers, exploring the yard they two little Winchesters knew the best hiding places and Dean headed towards the first one. Only uncle Bobby knew this one, it was the last one they used in play with their adopted uncle the last time they stayed and their dad was away on business.

Helping Sammy slip into the shallow space Dean climbed in after him and did the only thing he knew how to do, that came easier than breathing, he protected his little brother, he shimmied into position and used his own body to shield Sammy.

S—D

John groaned and tried to move but his body wouldn't respond, in fact, he couldn't feel anything, it felt like his body was completely detached from his head. 'Bobby?' he grunted as he fought for control again.

'J-John?' Bobby blinked and shook his head, 'ah d-damn it, s-s-sorry John.'

'Hey Bobby don't you give up on me man you hear me.' John pushed the words out, 'Bobby!'

'S-sorry J-John.' Bobby's voice faded as his senses failed him.

'Bobby!'

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Black Widow or Black Demon?**

**A new Supernatural Story**

**Disclaimer:** Nope not mine, sigh just my own weird and evil imagination.

**Another Wee!Chester story**, Sam is four and Dean is eight.

**Chapter Eight: Daring Dean and Super Sammy.**

'John ... the boys?' Bobby pushed the words out.

'I left them locked in the car but ... Dean's a smart kid he'll look after his brother.' John stared around as his vision cleared a little more. His mouth dropped open when he saw Bobby hanging from the ceiling and encased in a silken cocoon. 'Damn it Bobby.'

'I-I'm fine J-John.'

'Yeah and I'm the tooth fairy.'

'Ha c-c-could see you d-d-dressed in a-a tutu.' Bobby tried to laugh but it sounded more like a hiccup.

'Yuck it up Bobby.' John forced himself up off the bed; he felt so strange and had to wait for the vertigo to ease before he could lurch towards his friend. 'Gonna get ya outta there.'

'John.'

'Hang on Bobby...'

'No, John b-behind you.'

'What are you doing darling.' Sally sidled up behind John; her spindle shaped legs clicking on the floor as she continued to shed her human form and took on her more natural appearance.

'This is madness Sally, let Bobby go.' John turned around to stare at the creature, although he was not fast enough to wipe the look of disgust from his face.

'What is it lover, do you not find me attractive in this form?'

'No, no you just gave me a bit of a shock that's all.' John countered as he moved away from Bobby's inert form. 'What do you want Sally?'

'You, my love do you not know how much I desire you?'

'Look Sally it was nice but I'm not looking for a relationship.'

'Do you value your sons' lives?'

'What do you mean Sally? What have you done to them?'

'Nothing yet ... why do you think that I should?'

'Leave them alone Sally they are only little boys.'

'Mm but oh so tasty.' Sally flicked her forked tongue over her fangs, 'just like their daddy.'

'What the ... leave them alone Sally.' John took a deep breath and then launched himself at the spider demon taking her by surprise.

They landed in a heap on the floor but Sally recovered faster, reared back her head, and drove her fangs deep into John's neck. An agonised scream filled the night air.

S—D

Dean heard his dad's cry and pulled Sammy closer to himself, 'don't worry Sammy, we'll be okay.'

'I's okay Deanie.' Sammy whispered and burrowed his face against Dean's chest.

'Sammy?' Dean tried to pull away but his little brother clung even tighter. 'What is it dude?'

Sammy shook his head and stayed silent; Dean sighed and wrapped his arms around Sammy humming softly to alleviate their fears. 'Try and get some sleep Sammy, daddy will find us in the morning.'

Dean refused to let himself fall asleep even though Sammy had drifted off some time ago and he was so tired, but he promised to look after Sammy and that was what he was going to do.

As the first rays of sun filtered through their hiding place, Dean lifted his head and stared tiredly at the sunrise, the feeling of warmth on his face made him feel slightly better. He nudged Sammy's shoulder and tried to wake the toddler up, startled when Sammy started to whimper and weakly struggle against him. 'Sammy hey little buddy it's me Deanie.'

'Deanie?' Sammy's eyes opened slowly as he started to focus on the face in front of him the tears started to form again. 'Deanie?' He whispered his brother's name so softly Dean could barely hear him.

'Sh bud it's okay.' Dean tried to soothe his traumatised brother but it wasn't working as Sammy shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. 'Hey Sammy come on little dude you have to be Super Sammy for me.'

Sammy slit his eyes open again and glared at the familiar face in front of him, he gave his brother silent permission to keep talking with a small nod.

'So okay you're Super Sammy now I need a cool name,' Dean chewed on his lower lip as he considered several names all of the time keeping his gaze on his little brother, 'what about Dazzling Dean?'

Sammy shook his head no and screwed up his nose, Dean took it as a good sign and then thought up a few more even bizarre superhero names for himself each time Sammy shook his head no. 'Okay so it's a no on His Awesomeness, the Best Looking Big Brother in the World, yeah that's a bit long, Incredible Bro, Dean the Brave, I'm running out of ideas Sammy ... can you think of a name for me?'

Sammy stared at Dean thoughtfully cocking his head to the side he seemed to be considering the question carefully but then after a few minutes he shook his head no and dropped his gaze to the ground. Dean sighed and pulled Sammy into a hug, 'that's okay bud, oh I got one what about Daring Dean?'

Sammy shifted slightly and stared up at his big brother with a solemn face he thought for a moment and then nodded his head yes, his reward from Dean was a big grin and ruffling of his hair, 'okay so we're the awesome Winchesters, Daring Dean and Super Sammy!'

Sammy giggled softly and gave his brother a small smile as he nodded his head eagerly watching his brother for his next cues on what to do.

'So now we gots to get to uncle Bobby's house and find a phone, we ring pastor Jim and get him to come and help us.' Dean said, 'then we'll go and get daddy and uncle Bobby back.'

S—D

John moaned and tried to lift his head, the pain was sudden and breathtaking, slowly he opened his eyes and squinted as bright sunlight blinded him, 'Bobby?' he croaked out as he once again swallowed down on the pain and finally managed to sit up, he leant back and braced himself against the wall, he could feel the stickiness of blood trailing down his neck and chest and knew instantly that the bite had not stopped bleeding. 'Bitch.' He muttered fingering the ripped skin. 'Freaking bitch.'

'J-John?' a faint but familiar voice brought John out of his inner musings, he held a hand over the wound and gradually rolled his head in the direction from where it came.

'Oh God ... Bobby?' John swallowed down on his pain, picked himself up off the floor and lurched to his stricken friend. 'Bobby?'

'Can't f-feel ... you o-okay?' Bobby grimaced and started to cough, a dry rattling cough that seemed to rob him of his energy reserves.

'Don't you give up on me Singer, you hear me!' John ground out, 'the boys would never forgive me if I lost their favourite uncle.'

'Aint no ... un-uncle.'

'Danged fool Bobby Singer those boys of mine don't know anything else just that they love their uncle Bobby.' John kept his voice down but put as much force as he could in his words.

'Wh-where is – is sh-she?'

'Dunno but I have a feeling not far away, I'll be right back ... don't go anywhere.' He couldn't help adding the last bit and grinned slightly when he saw the smirk flicker across Bobby's pale face.

'Do-don't do ... stupid.'

'Yeah, yeah you just concentrate on staying alive.' John swayed and had to wait for the vertigo to leave him once again, he put his hand on the wall to help prop himself up and pushed on to the door. He knew he had suffered severe blood loss but he couldn't think about anything else except his sons. He had to fix this once and for all.

With each step out of the room, John felt himself grow weaker, his vision blurred and a strange nauseous sensation settled in his stomach. A nasty ringing sound pierced his hearing and after each step, he had to shake his head to try and clear it.

_'Come to me beloved._' He heard Sally's voice carried with the ringing and found himself wanting to go to her, perspiration beaded on his brow as he fought the compulsion and tried to keep going, he had to get out of the place and find Dean and Sam.

_'Come to me beloved.'_ Sally called again, her voice wound through his mind, and reached with insipid tentacles stripping him of his free will. _'John, I need you come to me my love.'_

'No, no I have to ... no not again.' John tried to keep moving but the pain and the incessant ringing started to wear him down, he dropped to his knees and held his head in his hands, her voice whispered through the recesses of his mind, drowning out all of his protests and thoughts of his sons.

_'I have marked you my love ... come to me let me ease your pain.'_ Sally called him again, _'no more worries, no more pain, just us my beloved.'_

As he started to hyperventilate, John curled into a ball and tried to block the voice out but she was in him, he could feel the poison flooding through his body, the bite felt like it was on fire. He screamed in pain and frustration as he pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them, 'no more.' He wept as the poison bleed into his system; he felt the tightening around his heart and chest. He had failed his boys yet again.

_'John come to me.'_ Sally's insistent voice broke through the blackness and he slowly, sluggishly rose to his feet and shuffled back to her, Sally the only one who could stop the pain and confusion.

S—D

Dean held Sammy's hand tightly as the two boys crept back to Bobby's house; they kept close to the shadows and only moved when Dean decided that it was safe. Sammy stayed silent and kept his eyes fixed on Dean and made sure that he did what his brother wanted, he didn't want to get Dean upset with him, not when they had to help daddy and uncle Bobby.

'Okay Sammy see that's uncle Bobby's house just over there, puppy might bark at us but we haven't got time to play with him just now.' Dean turned and squatted down in front of Sam to make sure that his little brother looked at him. 'Ready Sammy?' Sammy nodded and took a big breath his hand squeezing Dean's a little tighter, Dean sighed and stood up, the noisy, annoying, bratty, chatterbox Sammy Dean knew so well was way better than this silent robot version, he wanted his Sammy back.

They moved like one person from the last wrecked car to cross the yard and up onto the veranda, paused for a moment to catch their breathes and then Dean led Sammy to one of the front windows. He slid it open and lifted Sammy up and over the ledge before clambering in right behind him, they stilled and listened for any sounds of life but the house was empty, just the dusty books and bit and pieces that was uncle Bobby's life. Dean took Sammy's hand and they made their way to the telephone on Bobby's desk, 'hide under the desk Sammy,' Dean whispered pushing his brother under the heavy piece of furniture and then he got the phone and pulled it down with him as he climbed in behind Sammy.

_'Jim Murphy.'_ Dean ran his finger under the name making sure that he got the right one before he hit the corresponding button and held the receiver tightly, impatiently twirling the cord around his finger.

_'This is Pastor Jim Murphy, I'm afraid I cannot come to the phone right now but if you would leave your name and phone number I will contact you as soon as I can. If this is to do with the parish please contact Martha in the office and she will be happy to help you. God Bless.'_ Dean listened dejectedly to the message and then for that stupid beep before he spoke.

'Pastor Jim, it's Dean Winchester ... we're stayin' at uncle Bobby's an' we gots trouble, that Sally lady has got daddy and uncle Bobby an' we don' know what-ta do, can you come please? Sammy and me are hiding from her. Thanks Sir, from Dean Winchester.' Dean hung the phone up and stared at Sammy, 'it's okay Sammy when pastor Jim gets the message he'll come and help us.'

Sammy stared at Dean forlornly his large green eyes sparkled with unshed tears as he pressed his face against Dean's chest and clung tightly to his big brother.

'Sh, it's okay Sammy I gotcha.' Dean said as he started to rub small circles on Sammy's back when he felt Sammy twist his little hand in the back of Dean's jacket. 'I gotcha and never gonna let ya go.'

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Black Widow or Black Demon?**

**Disclaimer:** Nope not mine, sigh just my own weird and evil imagination.

**Author's Note**: BIG APOLOGY for the length of time between updates. I recently moved house and aside from all of the stresses associated with that I had problems with my phone line. So long story short, instead of being without the internet for 3 days it took 3 weeks. Exactly when I started back at Uni after the mid-year break, so now I am playing catch up big time, thanks so much for everyone for being so patient.

**Another Wee!Chester story**, Sam is four and Dean is eight.

**Chapter Nine: On a Wing and a Prayer**

Pastor Jim Murphy dropped his heavy duffle wearily stretching his back, 'getting' too old for this stuff.' He muttered, 'come on Caleb let's see to that back of yours.'

'Hey Jim you got a message.' Caleb nodded to the flashing light on the answering machine.

'Take your shirt off and sit on that stool.' Jim pointed to the seat under the bare kitchen light, 'I won't be long.' Jim pressed the play button and waited for the tape to rewind back to the start, suddenly a young boy's voice broke the silence. _'Pastor Jim, it's Dean Winchester ... we're stayin' at uncle Bobby's an' we gots trouble, that Sally lady has got daddy and uncle Bobby an' we don' know what-ta do, can you come please? Sammy and me are hiding from her. Thanks Sir, from Dean Winchester.'_

'Better get me patched up Jim looks like we got a long drive ahead of us.' Caleb said as he listened to the desperate message, 'Sammy and Dean need us.'

'That dang fool John has gotten into something stupid once again.' Jim muttered as he picked up the phone.

_'Hello?'_

'Dean, Dean son it's Pastor Jim.'

_'Hey Pastor Jim can you come and help me and Sammy?'_

'I'm on my way Dean; I've got Caleb with me as well.'

_'Okkies me and Sammy are hiding in uncle Bobby's house.'_

'Can you and Sammy stay hidden until we get there?'

_'Yessir.'_

'Good boy, we'll be there as soon as we can.'

_'Yessir.'_

'Now it will be a little while but we'll get there.'

_'Thanks Sir.'_

'Just take care of you and Sammy.' Jim hung up and stared over at his friend, 'we've got to hurry Caleb I have a bad feeling.'

'Me too Jim, patch me up and let's get going.'

S—D

Dean looked down at his brother and smiled, 'see told ya that Pastor Jim will come and help us.'

Sammy nodded and smiled back at Dean, but remained silent; he just stood and waited for his brother to tell him what to do next.

'You hungry Sammy?' Dean watched Sammy nod his head and sighed heavily as he took his little hand and led the way back to the kitchen. 'Gotta stay quiet but I guess you're already pretty good at doin' that.' Dean stared out the window for a minute and then went to the backdoor and made sure it was still locked. 'Okkies let's see what's to eat.' Dean climbed a chair and pulled out a box of lucky charms, 'want some charms Sammy?' Not waiting to see the nod Dean climbed down again and put the box on the floor then got two bowls and spoons and the milk from the fridge. 'We gotta sit on the floor so we don' get seen okkies Sammy?'

Sammy looked up from his bowl of cereal and nodded solemnly at Dean before shovelling the food into his mouth.

'Whoa slow down Sammy, wish you would talk to me though, I'm kinda lonely.'

Sam put his spoon down and tilted his head as he watched his brother intently, 'how come you don't talk anymore?'

Sammy looked at Dean and opened his mouth slightly before shutting it again and shook his head slowly, his little fingers covered his mouth.

'You lost yer voice huh?'

Sammy nodded yes and then slid his hand around Dean to grab hold of his jacket once more his half empty bowl of cereal forgotten on the floor. 'Come 'ere dude.' Dean wrapped his arms around his trembling sibling, 'come'n let's go find puppy he can hide wif us.'

S—D

John forced himself to stop, his knees buckled and he crashed to the floor heavily, 'no my boys need me.' He ground out and shook his head against the pain throbbing along his spine and neck. 'No more.'

'Come to me beloved I need you.' Sally called as she made her way towards him, her spindle legs clicking as moved. 'Come to me.'

'No Sally no, can't got to find ...'

'I have Sam and Dean they are safe, you just have to come to me.' Sally cooed her voice seductive, 'come and see that they are safe.'

'No, no you lie.' John ground out; he could feel the blood dripping from his nose and ears, 'you lie.'

'Come to me John I lose patience with you and I will kill your boys for your disobedience.'

Struggling against the call John climbed back onto his feet and swayed drunkenly as he watched the mutant spider scuttle towards him, 'you are one fugly bitch.'

'Now, now John that's not the way to talk to your betrothed.'

'I aint anyone's betrothed.'

'I can make you feel better John; I can make it all go away.'

'Never I'll never let you make me forget my boys again.'

'What about our children John are you going to turn your back on them too?' Sally shook her head and hissed at him, 'you're just as pathetic as other human males, what did I ever see in you?'

John groaned as the pain in his head intensified, the pressure threatened to implode his mind and he felt the dripping blood from his nose and ears. All he had to do was submit to Sally and it would be all gone but so would his boys. He was never going to desert them again. 'Never Sally.' He ground the words out through gritted teeth and managed to pull himself up the wall to stand leaning heavily against the flaking plaster. 'Not gonna give in.' He managed to stagger away a few steps before he screamed in agony and collapsed unconscious to the floor, blood poured from his nose and ears and pooled under his head.

S—D

Sammy sat quietly cuddling puppy while Dean went to check around the place they had waited so long for Pastor Jim and their daddy still hadn't come back to them. Sammy started to weep silently, large tears splashed down his face and onto the small dog in his arms. He tried to talk to Dean but nothing would come out and now he was scared that Dean was mad with him, no not just mad he was angry because Sammy was the reason why Sally was angry with daddy.

'Hey Sammy won't be much longer.' Dean whispered as he came back into their hiding spot and crouched down next to his baby brother, 'want some sandwich? I made peanut butter and jelly.' Dean held the sandwich out and waited for Sammy to take it, watching as his brother started to nibble at the edges before he nodded satisfied, he may not get Sammy to talk but he was going to make sure that he ate.

The sound of a car approaching the house made Dean sit up and listen for signs of the new arrivals; Sammy dropped his sandwich and pushed himself against Dean's side his little body shaking in terror.

'Dean, Sammy it's Pastor Jim.' A very familiar voice echoed through their hiding spot, Dean looked down at Sammy, put his finger to his mouth and then took Sammy's hand in his own. Slowly they crept towards the opening where they could easily see anyone in the room.

'Pastor Jim?' Dean whispered happily and tugged Sammy along with him as they crawled out of their hiding hole. 'Pastor Jim?'

'Dean? Sammy? Oh thank the Lord, are you two alright?' Jim gathered the two boys in his arms and hugged them tightly. 'Let me see you. Are you alright?'

'Yeah Pastor Jim we're okay, well Sammy's not talking but we're okay.' Dean sniffled he didn't want anyone to see his unmanly tears but he was so happy to see a grown up, he didn't have to be totally brave for Sammy now.

'Sammy?' Jim looked down at the small boy with a worried stare, pale and shaking the toddler kept a death grip on his brother's hand, his sea-green eyes wide and shining and slightly unfocused. The little boy was fast slipping into a state of shock. 'It's alright Sammy we're gonna find your daddy and uncle Bobby, okay?'

Sammy's little lips started to quiver and he launched himself at his brother almost burrowing himself inside Dean's jacket. Shocked Dean looked down at his brother and then at the pastor, his own tears threatening to fall, 'what's wrong pastor Jim? What's wrong with Sammy?'

'He's in shock Dean, it's just too much for him to understand, he's gonna be fine.' Jim tried to soothe the two traumatised boys, but both Dean and Sammy were beyond the need for kind words.

'I tried Pastor Jim, I tried so hard to keep Sammy safe just like daddy wanted. I did everything daddy taught me but now Sammy won't talk to me and, and daddy's gone and I don't know what to do anymore.' Dean's own tears started to fall as the strain became too much for him, 'I'm scared what if daddy's gone, who's gonna look after me and Sammy then?'

'You will never have to worry bout that Dean, we're going to find your daddy okay.' Jim tried to reassure Dean but both of the children had become inconsolable as the events of the last two days took their exacting tolls.

'Jim?' Caleb whispered and indicated for the preacher to come to him without the boys.

'I'm just gonna be over there with Caleb okay Dean?' Jim waited until he saw the slight nod from the older boy and then extricated himself from his two charges. 'Cal?'

'Got a lead Jim, we're gonna need help with this one, the place looks like a giant spider web.'

'Ah Lord, okay contact Joshua see if he's in the area and Bill Harvell try him too.'

'Got it, how they doing?'

'Not good, not good at all I'm not sure what they'll ... we have to find John and Bobby Caleb it is the only outcome plausible.' Jim turned and went back to the couch where he left Dean and Sammy; they had finally fallen asleep cradled in each other's arms, their tear-tracked faces pale in the late afternoon light. 'We're going to find them boys I promise.'

Dean muttered in his sleep and pulled Sammy closer to him, even sound asleep and unaware he still protected his baby brother.

S—D

Caleb greeted the two new arrivals outside and spoke there so that they didn't upset the two boys any further. Jim sat by Dean and Sammy keeping vigil over them, he chose to sit this one out, believing instead that the boys needed him more.

'Pastor Jim?' Dean yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily, 'Sammy?'

'He's right here Dean, right next to you.' Jim watched amused as Dean's hand snaked out to touch his brother 'How you feeling?'

'Okay, I gotta go to the bathroom, can you watch Sammy for me?'

'You don't have to ask Dean.' The preacher smiled and watched as the young boy ran up the stairs.

As Dean finished in the bathroom, he started to go back down to his brother when he heard the voices drift upwards through the open passage window. Curious he moved quietly just his dad showed him and hid in the shadowed part. He listened intently to the others, as they planned their rescue of his dad and uncle Bobby. 'Not without me, sorry Sammy.' He muttered as he scrambled out of the window and onto the veranda roof as he had done many times before when they stayed with their uncle while dad was away working.

S—D

John groaned and opened his eyes to narrow slits, his head felt like it was pieced together with sharp spikes, he tried to lift his hand when he realised that he couldn't move anything. As his awareness grew, he realised that he was lying spread-eagled on a bare mattress, his hands and ankles bound with some sort of gossamer webbing, that was stronger than anything he had come across. The other more embarrassing piece of realisation was the fact that he was completely naked.

'John, Johnny? You alright?' A painful wheeze came from his right, slowly he managed to turn his head and saw Bobby still trapped and looking paler and weaker with each passing moment.

'Bobby, ah thank God that you're still alive.'

'C-c-cold.' Bobby admitted slowly, each breath came as a wheeze, his breath rattled in his chest. 'So c-c-cold.'

'Hang in there man.' John tried to reassure his friend, 'my boys?'

'N-not here.' Bobby blinked and tried to stay conscious but he was fighting a losing battle. 'N-not sure.'

'Where's she?'

'Right here lover.' Sally sauntered in, wearing a black dress with a blood red ruby at her neck on a piece of black velvet. Her blond hair swept up into an elaborate style and matching ruby earrings dangled from her earlobes. 'Like this better?'

'Let me go bitch.' John ground out as he tugged as his trapped hands.

'Now, now that is not a nice way to talk to your wife.'

'You are not my wife.' John spat each word, 'never have and never will be.'

'Now, now Johnny how can you say that? I have made you so happy haven't I?'

'Let me lose and I'll show you just how happy.' John smiled coldly, his eyes glinted with fury. His rage vibrated through his long naked body.

Sally giggled and slowly climbed up onto the bed and mounted John, leaning forward she ran her long talon shaped nails down his muscles. 'Glad to see me lover?'

'Go to hell.' John ground out as he felt his body betray his resolve.

'No thanks darling, I've been there before it's too hot for a little spider like me.' Sally laughed and licked her way along his jaw, her fangs descended with each lick. 'You taste so good lover.'

'Get off me bitch.'

Sally sat up and glared down at her captive, 'now that isn't very nice.' She lisped through her dripping fangs, rearing her head back she went to strike his neck when she stopped and cocked her head, 'we have visitors darling, and I can smell them.'

'Leave them alone Sally.'

'Perhaps we should invite them in for dinner.' She smirked; climbing down from the bed, she straightened her dress and patted an errant strand of hair back into place. 'They might be very tasty.'

'Sally please, don't ...'

'Don't what lover?'

'Don't leave me.' John muttered his stomach roiling with each word but he steeled his resolve he had to stay strong for Dean and Sammy he was not going to let them down again.

'Oh I will be back, now don't go anywhere.' Sally patted his leg, shot a glance over at Bobby and left the room laughing happily.

S—D

Dean moved stealthily behind the others, his heart thudded against his chest painfully as he kept glancing behind him, wanting to go back to Sammy but he so wanted to find his dad and prove what a good soldier he really is.

A rough pair of hands brought Dean to a stand still, looking up he stared into the angry looking face of Joshua. 'Hey Josh.'

'Don't hey me, whatcha doin' here boy?'

'I'm gonna help rescue dad and aint no one stoppin' me.' Dean declared standing with his fists on his hips and a defiant look on his face.

'Oh you are huh?'

'Yep an' if you send me back I'm just gonna sneak out again.'

'Josh what's taking you so long?' Caleb jogged back and stared in shock down at Dean and then back at Josh, 'what's he?'

'Hey he's right here an' he's gonna help find dad and aint gonna stop him.' Dean snarked his fists ready to help make his point.

'Okay runt but you stay behind us alright.' Caleb said knowing just how big a ripping he was going to get off John after this was done, 'and you do anything to get in trouble I aint protecting ya from yer daddy.'

'Got it, no trouble stay behind, yes sir.' Dean smirked.

'Josh better give Jim a heads up on Dean, he'll be pulling Bobby's apart by now looking for him.' Caleb sent Dean a small glare as he spoke and the boy had the good grace to look slightly ashamed of running off without a word to anyone.

S—D

Jim tried to rock Sammy in an effort to calm him down, but since the toddler woke up and found his brother gone he had done nothing but sob, without making a sound, just large tears ran down his chalk-white cheeks, he refused to stop crying or to cuddle against the preacher like he normally did when he was upset.

The phone ringing made Jim jump and Sammy to start to shake even more, 'hello?'

_'Jim? It's Josh.'_

'Not a good time I kind of have my hands full.'

_'That's what I'm ringing about; I have a feeling that Sammy is upset about Dean's impromptu disappearing act.'_

'Please tell me you know where he is?' As soon as Jim asked the question he noticed that Sammy had stopped crying, 'he's with you isn't he?'

_'Yep that's an affirmative; the runt escaped and snuck up on us.'_

'He's definitely John's boy.' Jim couldn't help but chuckle, 'and Sammy's stopped crying so I guess ...'

_'We'll keep him safe, Jim don't worry bout him.'_

'Not him I'm worried about it's the rest of us when John gets through with us.'

_'Yeah I understand that Preacher man.'_

Josh hung up and stared down at Dean before he signalled to come on, Dean ran his hands through his hair, smirked and then hurried after Joshua. 'Sorry Sammy.' He muttered the only regret he could think of was leaving his brother behind.

S—D

Jim looked down at the toddler on his knee with concern, the little boy looked ill, with sickly white skin, dark circles under his eyes, and a hot feel to him. 'Baby aren't you feeling too good huh?'

Sammy shook his head and slipped his thumb into his mouth as he rested his sore head on pastor Jim's chest, he was so tired and he wanted his daddy and Dean but he didn't know why he couldn't talk but it just wouldn't come. Maybe the bad lady stole it from him, hiccuping Sammy wanted to sleep but it wouldn't come, he felt too hot and sticky to rest comfortably but he didn't want to stop pastor Jim from hugging him.

'How about a nice cool bath Sammy?' Jim asked, he picked the small boy up and carried him up the stairs with puppy following close behind them. 'You're burning up Sammy.' Jim muttered as he helped him out of his clothes and into the tepid water, heaving a sigh when Sammy sat there silently watching him and didn't even bother to play like he normally does.

'Okay close your eyes for me Sammy.' Jim warned as he tipped some water of Sammy's head, then wiped away the droplets from the long thick lashes, 'feel better?'

Sammy opened his eyes and stared up at the man with a confused look on his face, his lower lip started to tremble when he looked up at the man and didn't recognise him. He wanted to scream but nothing came out, when he felt the hands on him, he wanted to kick and fight but he was too tired, he just wanted to go to sleep.

Worriedly Jim bundled Sammy into a warm thick towel and held him close, the little boy was suddenly limp in his arms, hurrying back downstairs he laid Sammy on the couch and covered him with a throw rug. 'Let me find some children's Tylenol or something Sammy.'

Jim quickly searched the medicine cabinet and first aide box finding a bottle of the medicine and a dropper. Carefully he measured out the thick syrupy liquid and went back to the couch. 'Here Sammy can you swallow this for me?' Jim pushed the dropper between Sammy's lips and pushed on the plunger emptying the contents easily. Coughing silently Sammy gulped a little and then stared mutely up at the man with a kind face. 'Ah my poor boy what's wrong huh?' Jim slipped the thermometer into Sammy's mouth and watched while he waited, 'let's see what we got here, 101.2 oh my poor little one what do I do with you?'

Sammy felt his tummy squirm and tighten, frightened he sat up and put his arms up to the kind man suddenly needing comfort, something was so wrong and he didn't know or understand what. He just wanted his daddy and Dean.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Black Widow or Black Demon?**

**A new Supernatural Story**

**Disclaimer:** Nope not mine, sigh just my own weird and evil imagination.

**Another Wee!Chester story**, Sam is four and Dean is eight.

**Author's Note:** This is dedicated to JJ for her birthday, sorry if it's a little late.

**Chapter Ten: Who wants to play hide and seek?**

'Joshua?' Dean whispered softly and pulled on the tail of the big man's jacket.

'What is it Dean?' Josh turned to look at the boy, taking in the pale complexion and too-wide eyes, 'What is it kiddo?'

'When Sally had Sammy, she had him all wrapped up in a – a coc-cocoon?'

'Yeah that's the word, like a big sack?'

'Yeah and all sticky, it was making Sammy really sick; I was just thinking if she has uncle Bobby and dad then she ...'

'Will have to subdue them somehow, good thinking kiddo.'

'And ah she likes to set traps.' Dean added as the thought came to him, 'she even turns into a big funny looking spider.'

'I want you to stay close behind me at all times ... promise me Dean.'

'Oh okay.' Dean sighed with a small frown forming on his brow, 'she bites too.'

'Bites?'

'Yeah big bites.' Dean nodded enthusiastically, 'dad called her a black ... yeah a black widow.'

'Thanks sport okay let's catch up to the others and remember ...'

'Stay behind you at all times.'

'That's the boy.' Josh once again took the lead and led him towards the others, Dean chewed on his lower lip as his gaze darted around, he felt all excited and scared at the same time, his tummy was doing lots of flip flops making it feel funny but he kept mindful of where he was and who he was with. He was going to show his dad that he was the soldier his father wanted. One who could follow orders really well.

A clicking and scraping sound made the small group of hunters pause and take cover in the dimly lit building, Dean felt his stomach drop and tighten, he wanted to run back to the safety of uncle Bobby's house where Sammy waited with Pastor Jim but he knew that he could never do that, not now.

The stench of rotted meat and blood assailed the group; Dean gagged and started to breath through his mouth, 'eww that's gross.' He muttered under his breath.

'Stay alert Dean.' Josh whispered as he stopped and looked around before indicating to the others to split up, he took Dean with him and Caleb and Bill went in the other direction. As they moved further into the spider demon's lair, the air became cooler and stagnant; Dean tightened his grip on Josh's jacket and kept a careful eye out for any sign of Sally. A low painfilled moan echoed through the hallway and Josh immediately led the way towards it, his hand sought out Dean's, instinctively knowing that the boy was going to need comfort, no matter what they found.

'Ah God.' Josh breathed as he came to a stop just inside the doorway; Bobby hung suspended from the ceiling in the cocoon, his face a dull grey colour and he couldn't tell if he was still breathing. John lay on the bed, spreadeagled and restrained and completely naked. 'Wait here for a sec champ.' He whispered to Dean as he hurried towards the boy's father and covered him with a blanket. 'John? John can you hear me?'

'No, no more.' John cried out hoarsely, 'no more.'

'Dad, dad it's Dean,' the small boy ran to the bed and clamoured up on it before Josh could stop him, 'Dad please wake up.'

'D-Dean?' John blinked and tried to focus on the face hovering over him, 'no, no trick another trick.'

'Josh what's wrong with my dad?' Dean asked as he stared at the other man, tears shone in his green eyes, 'what's wrong?'

'Not sure what she's done to him but we'll get him outta here.' Josh answered as he turned his attention to Bobby. 'Ah shit Bobby.'

Bobby lifted his head with excruciating slowness and tried to focus on the shadowed form in front of him, he said Josh's name without making a sound, a pink-coloured bubble formed on his dry lips as he coughed and weakly dropped his chin again.

'Hang on old friend.' Josh said his own voice cracking with his pent up emotions, 'I'll get you out of here.'

Dean watched Josh for a moment before he started to work on the bindings around his dad's ankles and wrists. His little fingers shook as he tried to cut away the thick fibres, nicking himself a few times in the process he finally managed to free one wrist before scampering down the bed to work on the ankle.

Caleb and Bill came running into the room breathless and in shock at the sight of their friends, 'man Josh, are they?'

'Still alive ... find her?'

'Nah she's gone something aint right Josh, why would she just leave them?'

'Sammy!' Dean sat up with a horrified look on his young face, 'she wants Sammy.'

'Dean what is it?'

'She took Sammy before, she made me and dad go out and then she went after Sammy.' Dean looked at the adults staring at him as though he had two heads, 'ah man, she reckons she could feed off Sammy, keep him as hers ... she made him sick and we nearly lost him last time. It's a trick an' we left em alone.'

'Jim and Sammy?' Josh blinked and stared down at the eight year old as the realisation hit him, 'how old are you again Dean?'

'Eight.' He announced smugly, 'dad says I'm a man now.'

'Well you sure got the attitude of a man, come on we need to get yer daddy and uncle Bobby outta here and back to Jim and Sammy.'

'Sammy'll be so scared, an' I left him, I shouldna left him Josh.' Dean wailed angrily.

'Stop that Dean ... you've been a huge help especially working things out, Sammy's gonna be alright and that's coz of you.'

'How come?' Dean asked glaring at Josh suspiciously.

'Coz of you we know what Sally is up to and what she wants, we can be ready for her.'

Caleb and Bill worked on freeing Bobby as Josh helped Dean finish working on John's restraints, 'how come dad's got no clothes on?' The boy asked innocently, 'he'll be cold.'

'D-Dean?' John whispered his son's name as he slowly regained consciousness, 'Dean son?'

'Here dad.' Dean grinned and scrambled back to kneel next to his dad, 'we're rescuin' ya.'

'Sammy?'

'Wif Pastor Jim.' Dean said somehow he knew not to upset John by telling him about Sally's whereabouts. 'You okay dad?'

'Will be son.' John ran the tip of his tongue over his dry lips and tried to focus on the others, 'Bobby?'

'Still kicking.' Josh answered as he finished freeing John, 'ah sorry dude but you aint dressed for company.'

'Sh-she took ... over there.' John tried to nod towards a closet, without needing anyone to ask him, Dean climbed off the bed and hurried over to the cupboard, he quickly discovered his father's clothes including his worn leather jacket and Bobby's clothes in another pile. He gathered the clothes into his arms and made his way back to the bed staggering slightly as he tripped on a dangling sleeve.

S—D

Sally crept closer to the house and smiled smugly, her traps should keep the others occupied for a while, which gave her time to find her other prize, little Sam.

She could taste the power in the air as she neared the building; a glance in the window gave her a clear view of an older man wearing a cleric's collar nursing a sleeping four year old: perfect.

'Sammy come to me.' The breeze carried her soft call towards her prey, 'come to me.'

Pastor Jim sat up and listened intently, he was sure that he heard a woman's voice, a slight movement indicated the possible waking of the toddler in his arms, 'Sammy?' he asked as he tried to rouse him, the mysterious voice forgotten for a second.

Sammy blinked and stared up at the kindly face of Pastor Jim, he was scared but he knew that the man would help him. Then he sat up and stared in mute horror at the front door, he turned to look up at Jim and then back at the door trying to work out how he could warn the man.

'What is it Sam?' Jim asked as he watched the frantic movements, 'something out there?'

Sam nodded and looked at the door again, his face pale save for the blush of fever on his cheeks and his sea-green eyes dark with fear and unshed tears carried a sheen of sweat he could feel her so close.

'I wish you could tell me kiddo.' Jim whispered gathering Sam up he hurried into the den where he knew Bobby had extra protection, 'can you do something for me?'

Sammy nodded and stared at the man with a solemn look on his little face, 'I need you to stay in here no matter what you hear can you do that please Sammy?' He waited for the boy to nod yes before he gently lowered him to the floor, 'now I want you to hide under uncle Bobby's desk, just like you do when you play hide and seek with Dean but this time don't move until I come back for you is that clear?'

Sammy nodded again and crawled into the small space closely followed by puppy; he hugged the dog tightly and watched as Pastor Jim disappeared from view. Large tears fell down his face and dampened the dog's coat but it didn't bother puppy who nuzzled Sammy and instinctively protected the small boy.

_'I want daddy and Dean.'_ Sammy thought as he sniffed back his tears _'gotta be a big boy.'_

Puppy snarled just then and stared at the window opposite the desk, his small fangs bared as he watched the window, his lip curled up as he wriggled out of Sammy's grip and moved in front of him.

'Sammy ... Sammy come to me.' Sally's voice carried into the den and Sammy pushed further back under the heavy piece of furniture, 'I need you Sammy, your daddy needs you.'

_'Daddy?'_ Sammy's head snapped up and he wanted to crawl out to find his daddy when he remembered his promise to Pastor Jim, confused Sammy covered his ears with his small hands and started to rock and hum silently. He made himself remember the stories Dean would make up for him and he started to feel better. As long as he didn't listen to her or see her, then the bad Sally will go away.

S—D

Dean let his dad lean on him feeling like he truly meant something to his dad, that he was more than just a babysitter for Sammy. Though he would never, ever say no to that job but it felt good to be able to help his dad. Caleb and Bill supported Bobby between them as they hurried back to Bobby's house. The two injured men desperately needed medical help but that was out of the question until they got rid of the spider demon.

'Dean?' John ground out through his chattering teeth, he was so cold and his body ached for Sally's touch, it took all of his strength to fight the urge to run to her, 'Dean where's ... where's Sammy?'

'Wif Pastor Jim dad, like I told ya before.' Dean said again, this was the third time his dad had asked him that and he was starting to worry, 'you okay?'

'Yeah, yeah I'm kay.' John nodded and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other as he leant heavily on his stocky son's shoulder.

'Geeze dad you need a diet.' Dean quipped wanting to ease the tension radiating from his dad, 'heavy much?'

'S-sorry.' John whispered a small smile played on his lips, 'm-might have to give S-Sammy my share.'

'Aw man dad, Sammy don't need fattening up, he's chubby already.'

'B-baby fat.'

'Hey don' let Sammy hear ya call him a baby.'

'John, Dean we're gonna stop here and regroup, Josh found her trail.' Caleb turned his head to look at them, 'you doing okay there runt?'

'Yeppers we're good Caleb.' Dean grinned, 'aint we dad.'

'Yeah dude we're good.' John wheezed as his legs finally gave way and he collapsed to the ground, 'I – I can hear her.'

'John what is it?' Josh dropped to his knees next to his friend, 'Dean can you help Caleb with Bobby.'

'Nuhhuh I'm stayin' wif dad.'

'Dammit ... she's callin' me Josh I can feel her ... need to go.'

'You need to stay with your son, Dean needs you John.'

'Dean?' John blinked and tried to refocus his scattered thoughts but all he could feel and hear was Sally. 'Dean.'

'Dad, come on you promised me an' Sammy, you wouldn't leave us again.' Dean's lower lip trembled as he watched his dad start to writhe on the ground, fighting against Josh's strong grip.

'Let me go, she needs me.' John screamed in pain and squeezed his eyes shut, 'no, no my boys ... need ... Sally ... No!'

'Sorry John.' Josh pulled his fist back and punched his friend squarely on the chin knocking him out instantly.

'Josh is my dad?'

'He's gonna be fine Squirt but I need you to stay with him.' Josh leant over and cupped Dean's cheek in his hand, 'sorry I had to hit him.'

'I – I understand Josh, he's gonna be okay isn't he?'

'Yeah he'll be fine Dean; you watch he'll be back to normal quicker than you can blink.'

'Oh very funny, go and get Sammy and Jim ... I'll be okay Josh.' Dean stared up at the man with an air of confidence that belied his tender age, and Josh got a glimpse of the man he was destined to become. He ruffled Dean's hair, spared his unconscious friend a last glance and then went to check on the others.

'It's okay dad, I'm here, I'm not gonna let any bug lady get ya.' Dean announced and placed his open hand on his father's chest.

S—D

'Be gone spawn of Satan!' Jim called out in a clear voice as he sprayed the demon with holy water, 'go back to where you belong.'

'You shouldn't play with things you don't understand little man.' Sally reared herself up, her front legs poised ready to strike when the cursed water hit her again. Hissing she backed away and shook her head, 'where is the little one?'

'Where you can't find him.' Jim said as he prepared to spray her again when one of her spindle like legs appeared seemingly from nowhere and sent him flying against the far wall. Dazed he lay there for a few seconds trying to get his breath back before climbing to his feet slowly, 'get back to where you belong.' He yelled as he charged at the creature again, this time her razor sharp appendage caught him across the chest, the last thing Jim heard was her cackling laughter as he slammed against the wall once again and fell to the floor unconscious and bleeding profusely from his chest.

'Sammy where are you?' Sally lisped, her fangs glistened with saliva as she started to search the house, 'come on my baby come to me.'

'Hey bitch why don't you try a real man?' Caleb called out as he stood in the doorway blocking her way out. 'Leave the runt alone.'

'My, my what do I have here?' Sally clicked as she reared up again and stared down at the man, 'another tasty little morsel.'

'Go bite yerself.' Caleb snarled as he lifted his shotgun and took aim.

Sally screeched and hissed scuttling away she secured a silken thread to the ceiling before she smiled coldly at Caleb, 'come here little man.' She cooed spinning a gossamer thread of silk she snagged Caleb's legs and drew him to her, her actions blinding fast. Struggling Caleb fought against the binds as she pulled him closer, when suddenly he dropped to the ground after a loud gunshot rang through the air.

'Let him go.' Bill took aim and shot the spider again, 'burn baby burn.'

Screeching Sally tried to cover herself and returned to her human form, as the pain of the blessed rounds cut through her exoskeleton.

An unholy scream came from outside startling Bill enough for him to lose track of Sally, she was there one moment and then gone. 'Damn.' He muttered as he hurried to help Caleb.

'Where's the bitch?'

'Gone but wounded.' Bill said as he freed Caleb, 'did you hear that scream?'

'Yeah something happened when you shot her.'

S—D

Joshua and Dean stared down at John in horror as his back arched and an almighty scream erupted from him. Blood spurted from his chest, mouth and nose as his eyes snapped open and he stared unseeingly at the night sky with milky white pupils.

'Sally!'

'Josh what's wrong with my dad.' Dean cried out, his gaze fixed on his writhing father, 'what's happening?'

'Dunno Dean, I really ... dunno.' Josh admitted just as Bobby started to moan and thrash about blood dribbled from a bite mark on his neck. His eyes opened and as with John stared up at the sky with milky white pupils. In the distance, they could hear Sally's furious screams as she called her males to her, she was hurt and so they hurt too. Terrified Dean watched as his dad started to convulse, he stumbled backwards as he tried to comprehend on what was happening in front of him. 'What's wrong with my dad?'

From within the house one last cry came out, chilling all of the conscious men with dread and fear as they heard the grief-stricken voice of Pastor Jim Murphy. 'No Sammy!'

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Black Widow or Black Demon?**

**A new Supernatural Story**

**Disclaimer:** Nope not mine, sigh just my own weird and evil imagination.

**Another Wee!Chester story**, Sam is four and Dean is eight.

**Chapter Eleven Where Did That Bad Sally Go?**

Jim stared in horror as the little boy stopped breathing his head lolled to one side. 'No! Sammy!' Snapping out of his shock Jim started to do paediatric CPR; all of the while he prayed. 'Breath Sammy, please son breath.'

The little boy's body arched and he collapsed back drawing ragged breathes as he tried to fight his way back to life. Jim sat back and unconsciously held his breath as he watched Sammy struggle to breathe again. 'That's it son, easy does it.' He coached as he cradled the boy to his chest and absently rubbed his back. Tears ran down the cleric's face as he realised the miracle in his arms.

'Sammy?' Dean's frantic voice broke the silence and Jim looked up as Sammy's older brother came barrelling into the room, 'Sammy?'

'Sh Dean it's alright, it's going to be alright.' Jim counselled him, 'he's breathing, he's going to be alright.'

'Can I?' Dean's gaze moved from the still form of his baby brother to the cleric and then back to Sammy, 'can I hold him?'

'That's a very good idea Dean,' Jim smiled softly and waited for dean to take a seat on the bed and hold out his arms; as soon as the toddler was safe in his brother's arms his breathing quietened and he visibly relaxed into the familiar embrace. 'Stay here with Sammy I need to talk to the others.'

'Pastor Jim how come there's blood on Sammy?' Dean asked as his panic rose another level.

'Ah Dean son, it's alright I ah got cut and got a little blood on Sammy.' Jim said trying to play down his own injury, 'I'll be right back.'

'Sure thing Pastor Jim … Sally got away.' He added as he watched the cleric leave.

'We'll get her Dean don't worry.' Jim said as he turned and gave Dean a small smile, 'you look like you should have a rest too Dean.'

'Nah I'm okay, I'll look after Sammy don't worry, I aint leaving him again.'

Jim took a last glance at the brothers and then went to find the others intent on ending this nightmare once and for all.

S—D

John moaned and tried to sit up, his head felt heavy like it was filled with lead, 'Dean, Sammy?' his voice thick and hoarse 'boys?'

'They're safe upstairs, what do you remember man?' Josh asked as he watched his friend slowly return to consciousness.

'Ah Bobby ….is he?' John asked as the memories of the last few days came flooding back to him.

'He's asleep over yonder, he aint doin' too good but he's gonna pull through.' Josh said, he had already decided to be totally honest with John; they didn't have the luxury of time to sugar-coat things.

'She – she had him in a cocoon Josh.' John's voice shook as he recounted finding Bobby, 'he was so …'

'He's going to be alright, John … what about you?'

'She ah … damn it Josh where's my boys?' John shook his head and pulled himself up from the bed, 'I gotta see my boys.'

'Dammit John will ya sit down before ya fall down.' Josh managed to grab John's arms and steady him before he collapsed.

'I just want to see my sons Josh, make sure that they're alright.' John said suddenly sounding tired, more than tired he sounded bone weary.

'I'll give ya a hand but you have to take care John, not gonna do your boys any good if ya collapse and get sicker.' Josh warned as he wrapped John's arm around his neck and put his own arm around John's waist tucking his fingers under the leather belt and helped haul the big man to his feet. They stood there for a moment until John got his equilibrium and then they made their way upstairs to the boys' bedroom, after a brief glance at Jim and the others they took the stairs one at a time.

John stopped in the doorway and stared down at the two children sleeping on the bed; Dean held Sammy close to him and curled his body around the smaller one completely protecting him while they slept. 'Thanks Josh.' John said as he staggered towards the bed and gently laid down on the bed with Dean's back against his chest and gathered both of them up with his arm, effectively protecting the boys and gaining comfort at the same time. John watched for a few more minutes before he carefully shut the door and quietly made his way back downstairs.

S—D

Sally carefully groomed herself, applied just the right make up, did her hair and found a new black dress to wear; she added stockings and a garter, black pumps and a blood red ruby on a gold chain around her neck. The bullet wounds already healed and the scalds from the holy water now barely visible and won't leave scars.

Her hunger sated, her victims' bodies laid scattered at her feet, they stared at her with sightless, dead eyes but to Sally they were just the remains of a good meal. One thing about cheap and nasty motels, people rarely came in, and those who did wouldn't worry about bodies lying on the floor.

She could still feel the loss of little Sammy and his powers, and the sexual contact with John, he was such a, a man and even when coerced was wonderful in the bed, but Sally knew that she had to get away, the hunters were going to be after her and there were too many for her to deal with until she was healed properly.

'Don't worry baby boy, one day I will come back for you.' Sally murmured as she stared at a photo of a dark haired toddler with sparkling green eyes, a wide and trusting smile and the cutest dimples seen. 'I will see you soon Sammy, when it is safe for you to come to me.'

S—D

'Where's Bill?' Jim asked as he finished making another pot of coffee, and then joined Caleb and Josh at the kitchen table.

'He wanted to go and check a few things out.' Cal said, 'he had a hunch.'

'He shouldna gone on his own.' Josh growled as he added some whiskey to everyone's coffee cup.

'You know Harvelle he's as stubborn as Winchester.' Caleb laughed and sipped the laced coffee appreciatively. 'So what do we tell John?'

'That we lost her?' Jim said succinctly, 'we have to be honest with him, not only for John but for the boys as well. The three of them need each other and Bobby needs to know too.'

'Yeah that's true preacher, but I think we might need a little more fortification before we do that.' Josh said as he held up the whiskey bottle again.

S—D

Bill sat behind the wheel of his car and watched the motel office with vague indifference as it shook with an explosion and then as the flames took hold. His stomach still roiled as he remembered the carnage he found.

Just an hour earlier Bill Harvelle returned to the motel where he was originally staying in, something told him that Sally could go there, he wasn't sure how he knew that but he knew after years of hunting to trust that little inner voice. The scent of strong perfume assailed him as soon as he stepped into the office and then another smell hit him, 'ah shit.' He muttered as he recognised the stench of death.

The bodies of two men lay on the floor behind the receptionist's desk, both suffered exsanguination, their skin white and brittle to look at and their eyes wide open and staring filled with the last vestiges of their terror. Carefully Bill made his way into the residential part of the office where he found the bodies of a woman and two teenage girls all three the same as the men out the front. 'Damn it all to hell.' Bill yelled as he realised he was too late, Sally was gone.

All of the bodies had a multitude of fang marks, one man's throat was nearly ripped to pieces it was too much to leave for the police or anyone for that matter to find and not ask too many questions. This was no ordinary murder, nor was it even a human act; the extraordinarily large web hanging from the ceiling was proof enough for Bill. With a heavy heart he made a sign of the cross over the victims, and muttered a few prayers while covered them with rock salt and then set a small charge before he left. Then, he sat and waited for the blast and resulting fire, hiding all evidence of the demonic activity and hopefully helped the victims to move on into their afterlife.

He scoped out the area carefully to make sure that there was no sign of Sally before he drove away, though he had one more task to do before he returned to the salvage yard.

After he parked the car he pulled out a can of gasoline and more salt before he went into the small cabin. In the light of day it looked less threatening but still had the feel of evil about it. Bill worked quickly scattering the salt liberally through the small house as well as the accelerant before he stood in the doorway, struck a match and flicked it into the building. He watched the fire take hold before he moved away, he checked the yards and trails around the cabin, and only when he was satisfied that there was no sign of Sally he decided it was safe to return to Bobby's, after he made sure that the fire remained contained in the cabin, as he watched it slowly die away Bill felt as though someone was watching him, as he drew his gun he turned slowly and took aim. 'Dang it all, Josh I could've killed ya man.'

'Saw the fire and thought I might come and see if ya needed a hand,' Josh grinned as he put his hands up in a mock surrender, 'man didn't think that you'd be so trigger happy.'

'I should just shoot ya for the principle of it.' Bill growled as he re-holstered his gun after flicking the safety back on.

'What about Sally?'

'Looks like she's gone, she had a big feed at the motel …'

'Ah so that explains the sirens we heard earlier,' Josh nodded his grin widening, 'John and Bobby are both doing better.'

'What about little Sammy?'

'He still hasn't woken up.' Josh's smile faded, 'but he's a strong little critter.'

'That he is, though has to be strong, he's John Winchester's son.' Bill grinned, 'he's got no choice in the matter.'

S—D

John watched his boys as they slept; he had woken a short time ago but was reluctant to leave them just yet. He could feel the guilt wall grow with another layer, twice now he has promised his boys to take care of them and twice he has let them down. Perhaps they would be better off staying with Jim full time, going to school in Blue Earth and having a normal childhood. Just then almost as if he could read his father's mind Sammy sat up and put his arms out to be picked up.

Blinking back tears John lifted his youngest up and over until he could cradle him on his lap, 'hey buddy.'

'Daddy, you okkies now?' Sammy yawned as he burrowed closer into John's hug.

'Yeah I'm okkies now.' John said with a small smile.

'Dad?' Dean yawned and sat up blinking furiously, 'Sammy you okay?'

'We're all okay Dean.' John said as he drew Dean into his embrace as well.

'Daddy not leave us lone again?' Sammy asked as he looked up at his father with dewy eyes, 'no more leaving?'

'No more leaving Sammy, we're together the three of us no matter what.'

'That's so true dad.' Dean said proudly, 'what about Sally?'

'She's gone son, she's long gone.'

'Bad Sally not here no more.' Sammy muttered with a little growl.

'Sammy?' John looked down at his baby a frown tugged on his brow, 'what is it?'

'Don' like bad Sally daddy, but she gone now, don't feel her in here.' Sammy put a hand to his forehead with a grimace he shook his head and then snuggled back up with his daddy. 'Uncee Bobby okkies?'

'Yeah son, Uncle Bobby is going to be fine too.'

'Dad promise no more step moms.' Dean grinned cheekily, 'unless me and Sammy pick one for ya.'

'Sounds good to me Dean.'

'Yeah daddy her meanie.' Sammy announced summing it up perfectly.

S—D

**Twenty Years Later:**

**Angelville Minnesota **

'Hey Dean what's the name of the next town?' Sam asked as he yawned, stretched, and looked over at his brother's profile he made note how haggard he was looking lately.

'Angelville.' Dean muttered, he had a bad feeling about the place but couldn't exactly workout why.'

'Didn't we live here for a while with dad?' Sam asked suddenly, 'I don't remember it but I'm sure I heard dad mention it.'

'Yeah, yeah we did, that's why it feels familiar.' Dean grinned and glanced over at his younger brother, 'you must've been about three at the time.'

'Huh, how bout that.' Sam mused as he flicked through their father's journal, 'Dean there's a mention of Angelville in dad's journal.'

'Yeah? What's he say?'

'Nothing much, just mentions a spider demon, who controls her victims before consuming their blood and sometimes their flesh.' Sam shivered as though something chilly passed through him.

'A spider demon?' Dean blinked and frowned as he concentrated on the road as they entered the town's limits. 'Sounds so familiar?'

'What?'

'Dunno if you remember Sam but when we lived here, dad had a girlfriend.'

'Wait a minute dad and a girl?' Sam shook his head in disbelief, 'wow that's an image I can do without.'

'Funny man, anyway he got in over his head, I don't remember much else.'

'Freaky.'

'Yeah, maybe we should call Bobby? I remember that he was here for a while.'

'Sounds like a plan.'

As he slowed down for the town speed limits Dean glanced around at the forgotten place from their childhood, his eyes lighting up when he caught a glimpse of a small diner on the next block. 'Hungry Sammy?'

'Yeah guess so.' Sam glanced up from the journal and grinned at his brother, 'yeah I am.' He added when he heard his stomach growl.

'Diner just ahead, called Sally's sound good?'

Sam felt that chill run down his spine again and absently rubbed his arms trying to get warm, something felt so familiar and yet so wrong it gave him shivers.

'You okay dude?'

'Yeah I'm fine Dean, Sally's Diner sounds great.'

'Kewl!' Dean grinned as he pulled into the diner car park, 'nice colour scheme.'

Sam stared at the black paint and blood red trim, 'yeah sure is Dean, maybe she has a horror theme, you know Dracula's blood milk shakes.'

'Yeah and steak so rare it's still mooing.' Dean slapped Sam's thigh and turned the car off, 'well come on Sasquatch let's go find out.'


End file.
